Everybody Needs Somebody
by fantasamigoricalproductions
Summary: Theres a new band staying at the Palm Woods. Just some MORE distractions for the boys we all know as Big Time Rush. Will they fall in love? What kind of BTR fic would it be if they didn't? TEMPORARILLY OFF HIATUS!
1. Big Time First Chapter

"This is soo typical of them isn't it Darcy? I mean it is sooo typical they always make us do things like this!" A petite blonde girl who was weighed down with a bunch of bags and a guitar case said to an Asian girl weighed down with bags.

"Just hand me the microphone stand Mel." Darcy sighed. Melissa attempted to reach it but to no avail.

"If only we had some hot manly men to help us!" She said in a helpless tone that made a few boys ears perk up.

"Nice try Melissa, you know what Danielle says about that-"  
"Yeah yeah we need to focus on the band! Dani needs to get that stick out of her -" But before she could finish a Latino boy ran through the lobby yelling "HELMET! WHERE'S MY HLEMET? HELMET!"

"Exactly, she needs to get the stick out of her helmet!" Melissa finished giggling. Darcy laughed a bit too.

"Let's just get this stuff to the recording studio." Darcy said. The two took a step forward and turned to look at each other.

"You remember where it is right?" They said in unison. A boy with flippy hair came up to them.

"He-lo ladies I'm-"

"Is that a hockey helmet?" Melissa asked pointing to the helmet behind in his hands.

"Yeah, why do you like hockey?" He asked hopefully. She whistled to the boy they saw earlier.

"HE'S GOT YOUR HELMET DUDE!" The boy spun around and tackled him to the ground. The two began fighting and rolling around on the ground.

"GIMME MY HELMET!"

"YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR!"

"DUDE WHY DO YOU KEEP TAKING IT!"

"GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!!" Darcy and Mel stood there just watching. Darcy looked at Mel.

"You did a good thing."

"I know, now lets find Rocque Records!" At that moment the two boys froze then stood up.

"Rocque Records! WE KNOW WHERE THAT IS!" Carlos said happily.

"Can you give us directions?" Darcy asked. Melissa stepped on Darcy's foot. "Ow, carrying two tons of equipment here!"

"Screw directions, can you take us there?" She asked. Carlos had a big goofy grin on his face and all he could say was.

"Huh-uh-huh." Mel leaned over to Darcy.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes it is." James answered after he fixed his hair. Melissa gave the boys her sweetest smile.

"Would you big strong boys mind carrying some of our stuff?" Both boys flexed their arms.

"Of course." Darcy put all of her stuff in James arms causing him to crumble under the weight. She blinked and gave him an 'are you kidding me' look. He popped back up.

"Pssh no big deal, not heavy at all." Carlos on the other hand was having no problems carrying the equipment, but more trouble remembering how to get to the studio.

_This stuff is what Kendal and Logan are for_.

-

Instead of helping Carlos and James in their time of need to impress girls, Kendall and Logan were actually at the studio.

"DOGS! Where are my other dogs?" Gustavo yelled. "You were supposed to be here at three. Not two of you-ALL OF YOU!"

"Sorry! Carlos was just looking for-"Logan tried to explain but Gustavo was turning a weird shade of purple

"I DON'T CARE! Since their not here you are going to GO GET THEM!" The two high tailed it out of there.

"Great where the heck are we gonna find them?" Logan whined. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Loggie Loggie Loggie. They are bound to show up sooner or later all we have to do is appear we're looking for them."

"What if they can't remember where the studio is?"

"What are the odds of that happening?" Kendall asked as he plopped down on a couch and propped his feet up.

-

"Ok I am almost positive it is this way." James said as he led the girls in another circle.

"I thought you said you knew where it was!" Darcy yelled. It had been twenty minutes of this!

"Well uh…." Carlos started. But luckily they had arrived.

"Ug FINALLY!" Melissa yelled happily. "So….Darcy do you remember the studio number?"

"…"

"DARCY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE!"

"Well we can help you find it!" Carlos told them happily. James looked at him.

"We can?"

"You can! Thank you!" Melissa said giving Carlos a hug.

"Yes. Yes we can." Carlos said in a daze.

-

"Maybe we should start looking for them?" Logan pestered Kendall whom was taking a nap.

"I've already explained this to you-wait do you hear that?" He asked getting. Logan listened. He heard faint guitar chords being played.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with-"But Kendall pushed past him and began to follow the sound. "Oh great."

"We are really not supposed to be going in there!" Logan as the two boys hid behind a plant.

"I've said it once but I'll say it again sometimes you've gotta take risks." Kendall said as he action rolled to the studio door. He peaked in and saw a girl with dark brown hair a Blondie shirt on it playing the guitar. She had tan skin and skinny jeans.

"She's mine!"

"She's-aw man." Kendall opened the door and strutted in the room.

"Hey." He said smoothly. She looked up at him gave him a nod hello and turned away. He spun around so he was back in front of her. "I'm Kendall." She blinked and turned to the other side playing a bit louder. "So what's your name?"

"Danielle." She said clearly not interested. He glanced back at Logan who was holding back laughter. Oh no, I'm not letting the girl get away from me this time.

"So are you in a band?"

"Obviously." She said motioning to the studio and her guitar.

"Oh…well I'm in a band too, we're called Big Time Rush. We're kinda the next big thing." Danielle started to laugh. _Yes, she's finally coming around!_

"You are not in a 'band'. You are in a 'boy band' which is in no way like a real band." _What the heck is this girl's problem?_

"What do you mean by that?" Kendall asked starting go to get annoyed.

"I mean people in a band play _instruments_ and have actual _talent_"

"Are you saying-"

"Look unless you've seen a hyper blonde girl running around with a short Asian girl I'm not interested." She snapped at him. He took a step back. He was about to say something when-a hyper blonde girl came running in with a short Asian girl.

"HIIII DANI!" the blonde girl cried out. Followed behind the girls came in James and Carlos who both dumped all of their stuff on the ground.

"Hi Carlos, James." Kendall said. They both said hi in unison

"Hey! That's expensive stuff." Danielle snapped at them. Melissa went over to Carlos and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks for helping us!" She said. Carlos turned red and began to laugh nervously.

"Sure anytime!"  
"We are NOT doing that again!" James called out from the ground.

"Ok can you guys just leave? Now that you're here we can get some rehearsing done."

"Dani! We have agreed you can't be mean to hot guys!" Melissa whined.

"I've told you call me Danielle"

"Whatever you say Dede." Darcy said.

"Oh I defiantly know what I'm calling you now one." Kendall said with a laugh.

"Do it and die!" She growled.

"Uh Kendall, she scares me maybe we should do what she says…" Carlos said sounding nervous.

"Yeah Big Boy whatever you should get going."

"HEY!" James said popping up. "Our name is COOL!" Before Danielle could retort they all felt a rumbling like a gorilla was in they hall coming towards them

"DOGS!" Freighttrain came in and threw the three boys out. They all landed with an 'ooof'

"Ok that Danielle girl is just…ugg!" Kendall told them as he lay there on the ground.

"Is my hair ok?"

"Melissa is cute." Carlos said dreamily.

"Oh great we've lost him."

"Her hair is shiny…and her eyes are pretty…"

"I told you not to go in there, but NOOO let's not listen to-"

"Shut up Logan."

**Alright, constructive criticism is appreciated. Oh and pretend that Rocque Records is walking distance from the Palm Woods. Just go with me on this one people. **


	2. Big Time Introductions

The boys were all sitting around the table with Katie while Mrs. Knight made them pancakes.

"And then she was all 'boy bands aren't real bands' I mean we are totally a real band, right?" Logan, James and Katie rolled their eyes.

"Right" They all grumbled. They had heard this story at least fifty times since they were thrown out of the studio. The only one not totally pissed off was Carlos, but he was daydreaming.

"Dude your elbows in the eggs." Logan told him. He nodded. Katie waved her hand in front of his face.

"What's up with him, he's acting dumber then usual." Carlos just gave a happy sigh.

"He met some girl yesterday. She was in the band with that terrible…stupid…awful _girl_ that totally dissed our band for-"

"Shut up Kendall." Katie snapped.

"Hey, don't talk to your brother like that. So, what's your little friends name?" Mrs. Knight said putting more pancakes on Kendall's plate.

"She is not my friend!-"  
"Well you haven't stopped talking about her I just assumed….sorry." She said with a bit of smile.

"Well I think Carlos is crazy, out of the three Danielle was clearly the hottest one." James said stealing some food from Carlos's plate. That made him snap out of it.

"AHHH!" He yelled as he tackled James to the ground. "MELISSA IS THE PRETTIEST, CUTEST, BEAUTIFULEST ONE!" Logan and Kendall jumped up and grabbed the boys and pulled them apart.

"Whoa testosterone spill on aisle three." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Honestly." Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"Can we check in now?" Melissa asked Danielle. Danielle was reading a book and groaned.

"Mr. Sours still has to do something or whatever."

"Bitters." Darcy corrected. "And…hey he's just sleeping." The three girls sprung up.

"Danielle should go do something about!" Darcy yelled. Melissa nodded and the two girls pushed her towards the front desk.

"Hey-hey-HEY!" She yelled making Bitters wake up and fall off his chair

"Whaaat?" He whined.

"You said you were going to check us in-and you're sleeping."

"Well, until you have an adult with you, you can't check in so toooo bad!" He snapped. Danielle sighed. He wasn't just going to let four teenage girls live on there own.

"Good because an adult is here!" The fourth member of the band, a tall slender girl with auburn, along her mother a taller, less slender red head came up to the front desk.

"I'm Molly Durbane checking in for Danielle, Darcy, Melissa and Rosie." She said with a smile.

"Rosie!" Melissa cried and the two hugged each other.

"So-meet any hot guys yet?"

"Good to see you too, yes the three hours of air sickness in coach was fine." Danielle said sarcastically.

"Considering the fact that .2 out of a thousand flights crash, you have no reason to be afraid of plane flights." Darcy pointed out.

"I don't like being in a box of lead a thousand feet in the air." She snapped.

**transition**

"Hey is that Mel-" Carlos started

"No, it's just another one of the many blonde girls living in the Palm Woods." Kendall told him without opening his eyes.

"You know the chances of her actually ending up here is roughly 2.8 percent give or take the chance if she does live here, she most likely wouldn't even stay here for over three months." Logan pointed out. Carlos looked heartbroken.

"Stupid loveless math." He put his helmet on and pouted. James put down his magazine and looked past the rest of the boys.

"Dudes, she's here."

"Very funny, James. You're not getting me again" Carlos said.

"No seriously." He pointed. They all looked and Logan whipped off his sunglasses. There were all the girls-plus one they'd never seen before.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Kendall what do I do."

"Boy bands totally count as bands. I mean what does she know?" Carlos ran up and smacked him in the face.

"Help me man!"

"Just go up and talk to her. Ow dude that hurt" Kendall said rubbing his face. "Where'd they go?" Carlos turned and looked at the lobby then back to the guys.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO-"  
"People are staring Carlos." Logan said between his teeth.

Carlos and James ran up to the counter.

"Where are the four hot girls staying?"  
"We NEED to know!" Carlos said leaning over the counter and grabbing Bitters collar. Bitters removed his hands and pushed him back to the ground.

"Sorry, guest to manger confidentiality MUHAHA MUHAHAHA-"

"Did I forget my bags?" Melissa had come down and was looking around for her bag. Carlos spotted a bright yellow bag with Melissa in rhinestones on it. He grabbed it and rushed up to her.

"Hi, you might not remember me but I'm Carlos, from the other day, I helped you carry your equipment, and showed you your studio, but then Freight train threw us out, and I was wondering is this your bag?" He said all in one breath.

"Yeah, nice to see you again. That's my bag; wanna come up to me room with me? I get lost kind of easily." She asked sweetly. He froze. "Uh ok, never mind." She turned and began to walk away. James saw his buddy frozen and ran and turned around Melissa.

"Oh course he'd love to help you find your way back to your room, with your hot friends, which by the way is what room?"

"3h or 4h." Sh said after thinking about it for a second. Carlos unfroze.

"Uh yeah, sure and I'll carry your bag!" He grabbed her bag from her.

"TO ROOM 3H!Or 4H!" Melissa giggled and ran to the elevator. Carlos slapped his helmet and ran after her.

"So which is it?"

Danielle, Rosie and Darcy all looked at their new home.

"This"

"Place

"is"

"Awesome!"

"Vintage!"  
"Gross!" The three girls turned to look at each other.

"Look at this place." Danielle said motioning to it. "We can put the drums over here, and guitars right here-"

"And there is so much room! I can actually have the bathroom to my self!" Darcy squealed. She had two little brothers and a little sister; she'd never had a room to herself before.

"And the walls are an ugly grey; there is a pile of dead bugs in the corner, and a layer of grim everywhere." Rosie said running her finger down the wall and showing them the junk on it.

"Ew." They all flinched back.

"Bye! Thanks Carlos!" Melissa called back happily slamming the door. Danielle glared at her.

"What did I tell you? No boys while we're in LA!"

"Oh come on, he was just helping me-"Rosie jumped on her.

"So what's his name? Is he cute? Is he in a band?" Melissa was nodding.

"Ok his name is Carlos, and I'm pretty sure that means sexy in Spanish."

"No it doesn't" Darcy said as she began to unpack her bag.

"Pretty sure it does. And he's in this band called Big Time Rush-"

"It's not a band!" Danielle yelled from the room she had dubbed as her own. "It is a bunch of boys that haven't hit puberty yet singing horrible uncreative songs!"

"Boy band, that's hot." She said dusting off the couch before sitting down on it and propping her perfectly pedicured feet up.

"It doesn't matter, Dani will never let me date him."

"Um, isn't my mom technically in charge?" On cue Ms. Durbane ran in the room with nine bottles of ketchup.

"Get two get one free, or by six and get three free! And if I leave right now I can get ten pounds of chicken for only five dollars!" She grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

"So I'm guessing we're having ketchup and lint for dinner then?" Rosie asked with groan. Her mom was coming back in oh five hours! Melissa skipped over to an empty room. She plopped her stuff down and fell on the bed. She jumped up with a sudden realization.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Danielle and Darcy rushed in. Rosie slowly strodded behind.

"What?"

"WE'RE IN HOLLYWOOD!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed and laughed.

"Whoa did you guys hear that?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Hear what?" James asked fixing his hair in the back of a toaster.

"That noise, like four girls screaming-or a pod of bottle nose dolphins."

"Nope, I think your brain just got to big and broke." James said sadly shaking his head.

"That's not-" Logan nervously grabbed his head. "I need to go do math!" He ran towards his backpack, but Kendall put his arm out and stopped him.

"To bad because we're playing hockey!" Carlos appeared in full uniform.

"When did Carlos get here ?"

"Uh, Logan I've always been here."

"Uh oh" Logan began to nervously grab his head again.

"James. Logan. Hockey. NOW!" Kendall yelled. The boys nervously scrambled to play. Kendall violently hit the puck.

After a few more deadly then usual hockey playing hours James had had about enough.

"Dude, Kendall I seriously think you need help or something."

"I do not!" All the boys flinched back. "Come on guys, just lettin' off some steam playing some hockey."

"YOU BIT LOGAN!"

"It's only a flesh wound!" He called with a bandage around his arm.

"Well, it's not like I'm hurting random people!" He said fling his arms out to make a point, but the puck slipped from his hand and threw the window.

"OW! WHY THE HELL ARE THERE HOCKEY PUCKS COMING OUT OF WINDOWS?"

**Oh-oh-oooh-ooooooh (couldn't resists sorry)**

Danielle was outside getting pizza when a puck hit her in the back of the head. Luckily she had been wearing a ponytail so it didn't really hurt all that bad. But really the nerve of some people! She marched right up the stairs to find out the idiots that did this. She tossed the pizza in to the apartment and called

"I'm off to murder somebody, don't wait up." But of course everybody zoomed up to her.

"Who?"

"Why?"

"Does it involve an armadillo?" They all looked at Melissa.

"What, I've heard rumors…"

"Some idiot hit me with a hockey puck." Rosie rolled her eyes and grabbed the puck.

"Let me handle this." She closed her eyes and began to walk foreword.

"What the heck are you doing?" Danielle asked totally confused.

"Who ever hit this is a hockey player, its common knowledge that all hockey players are hot, so I'm using my hot guy senses."

"Uh, I think I'll stay here…" Darcy said as they all left. Melissa grabbed her and began to drag her.

"Oh come on you were fine yesterday, and we saw some cute boys."

"That was different. I was jetlagged and bitchy. Now I'm back to normal insecure Darcy." She said trying to pull Melissa off. But they both heard the door close.

"Perfect" They both said.

"This isn't going to work." Danielle told Rosie as she caught the things she kept knocking over.

"Don't doubt the hot guy sensor. It never fails." She haulted opened her eyes. Knocked on the door pushed Danielle towards it and ran away.

"Thanks a lot!" She called after her. She turned back to see Kendall.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"  
**Please comment, who do you think should be together? Are my characters any good? **


	3. Big Time Anger Issues

**Thank you for reading! If you have returned to this story, you rock!**

"YOU HIT A HOCKEY PUCK OUT A WINDOW? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Danielle yelled rubbing her head where a nice lump was forming. Kendall was at a lose for words.

Out of all the people to hit…

"Well…why were you standing outside my window anyway?" He shot back.

"Um, getting pizza! This is no way my fault!" Kendall closed the door and turned to his friends. He gave them a 'what should I do' look. James rushed up to him with the answer. He reopened the door. Danielle was rubbing her nose.

"OW! What the-where'd Hockey head go?" James froze and slammed the door again.

"Why'd you do that?" Kendall yelled.

"I'm sorry I panicked!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"You can't keep slamming the door on her I'm sure if you ju-" He opened the door and was met by a death glare.

"EK!" He tried to slam the door, but she put her foot in the doorway.

"Jesus Christ would you stop doing that! All I wanted was an apology! Your friend hit me in the head with hockey puck. THAT. HURTS." She chucked the puck into the room and stormed away. The boys (Carlos had hid under the couch) all looked at the puck wedged into the wall.

"Yikes." Was all James could squeak.

-

"I wanna go to the pool!" Melissa whined shaking Danielle's arm. "PLEEASE DANI!"

"Danielle! And we have to go to the studio today, you can go to the pool AFTER!"

She shook Melissa off.

"Why is she so upset? I mean more upset then usual." Rosie asked. Darcy, who was packing up her bass guitar, looked up at the two.

"She's still pissed at getting hit in the head with the hockey puck."

"STILL?"

"It happened last night Mel," Darcy pointed out. Rosie gave Darcy a little kick in the shins and re-applied her lip-gloss. Darcy gave Rosie a little shove. Melissa sighed and grabbed her drumsticks and began to beat the walls as she walked out.

"Ok, Melissa you stick with me-we don't want anybody getting lost." Danielle gave the two a look.

"It was the blonde's fault for sidetracking me!" Darcy declared as they left.

-

"All right, let's see what you can do!" Gustavo yelled through the microphone. The girls covered their ears.

"Turn down the volume dude!" Melissa yelled.

"Look hon! I can talk and yell as LOUD AS I WANT!" Kelly rolled her eyes and turned down the volume on the mixer. Danielle faced the rest of the girls and counted off and started to shred on the guitar. Darcy quickly entered in with the bass and Melissa began to tap the high hat. Rosie grabbed the mike.

"_You're the kinda friend that always bends when I'm broken like remember when you took my heart and put it back together again…_" **(I'm not gonna put the whole song…I hate that)**

"That. Was…" The girls all leaned in. "TERRIBLE!" All of their jaws dropped. "Darcy was basically silent."

"I'm a bass player…it's kinda the point…"

"SILENCE! Melissa you were a frankly awfully," Melissa let out a gasp of pain. "Rosie you have one of the worst voices in Hollywood and Dani-"

"DANIELLE!"  
"WHATEVER! You were just-" But Melissa burst out sobbing. "Oh GOD what's her problem."

"Maybe you could be a little nicer, Melissa is a little sensitive." Kelly whispered to him taking off her headphones.

"Hey-hey-STOP CRYING!" Melissa stopped blubbering. "Now run it again! But be less suckish!" The girls groaned

"Ok guys…" And they started again.

And again.

And again.

"Ok if we suck so bad why did he even bring us here?" Rosie asked angrily swigging down some water.

"Practice makes perfect." Darcy offered lamely. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"He sees our potential and wants to use it."

"I think he's just a big meanie." Melissa pouted crossing her arms with drumsticks still in her hands.

"Mel you think the cashier at the 711 is a big meanie." Rosie said taking off a sandal to massage her feet.  
"He never smiles back!" The girls all took in a moment of peace during their five minute break. Until of chorus the studio shook with the sound of

"DOGS!" Gustavo's face was a color not yet known to scientists, but known to a few French artists.

"Gustavo has dogs?" Darcy asked with a bit of a laugh. He was sooo not a dog person, at least not to Darcy. He was a more…a demonic hairless cat person.

"I'm pretty sure you have to have a soul to buy a dog." Danielle muttered.

"Good thing your allegic then!" Danielle gave Darcy a punch in the arm. "Ow-arms of noodle! Remember!"

"The soul thing was uncalled for. And never proven." Melissa and Rosie were looking out the door giggling about something.

"Oi, dede do you think we should be consierned?" Darcy pointed to the snickering girls.

"Don't call me that. And it's your call ninja girl." Darcy struck a cheesy martial arts pose and walked over to the door. Standing on her tip toes she saw above Rosie's giant cloud of hair and saw Gustavo yelling at the four boys from the other day. Damn they show up a lot.

"He's the one with the helemet right?" Melissa nodded happily. "Oooh he's cute."

"What are we talking about?" Darcy asked.

"Boys." They said in unision not looking at her. Danielle's curiosity got the best of her and she had to sneak a peek to. Big miskake.

"HIM!" She cried and burst out of th door.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Darcy sighed.

"Or in this case the dog." Rosie and Melissa high-fived. Puns are awesome.

"Oh no not her!" Carlos cried.

"What's wrong with her?" Gustavo asked a bit confused.

"She scares me!"

"ALL I WANTED WAS A SIMPLE APOLOGY BUT NOOO! INSTEAD I GOT A DOOR SLAMMED IN MY MY FACE. THREE TIMES!"

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't totally ripped on our band."

"Well I wouldn't have to rip on you guys if you actually had talent!"

"You haven't even heard us!"

"Oh I think I can tell a talented band and a one-hit wonder apart thank you very much."

"Well-you're welcome!" James said trying to run to Kendall's defense. They all looked at him.

"Big Time Rush is gonna be the next big thing." Kendall declared getting all up in Danielle's grill**(don't be hatin).**

"Ha! I bet you my band is gonna crush your silly little boy toys!" The two stood nose-to-nose glaring.

"Are you gonna make out or what?" Rosie asked.

**Shorter then normal, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't own Ultimate-and I never want to.**


	4. Big Time Bets

"NO!" They both yelled. Danielle pushed Kendall away from her. She gave him a disgusted look. He returned it.

"I wouldn't make out with THAT if my life depended on." He sneered. She rolled her eyes and glared at Rosie.

"Well I wouldn't make out with you if Rosie's life depended on it."

"Ouch." She muttered.

"Hi Carlos!" Melissa said waving to him. He scampered over to her.

"HI Melissa!"

"Hi."

"Hi." They both just stared at each other with big goofy smiles on their faces. Everybody else just awkwardly looked at them.

"So…" Carlos started laughing a bit. "W-what's up?"

"Gustavu's a meanie! That's what's up!" Melissa yelled making everybody flinch back.

"Yeah, he's pretty tough." Logan nodded sympathetically. Rosie popped up in front of James and Logan.

"Hi, I don't think we've meet, I'm Rosie." She said with a flirty smile.

"I'm James, the hot one of the band. What's that?" He pointed behind her, she turned and he quickly sprayed on some 'Cuda.

"I didn't see anything…"

"Oh well, must have been the wind."

"We're inside…dear God what's that awful smell." She clapped her hand over her nose. James threw the bottle at Carlos.

"OW!"

"Are you ok?" Melissa asked with a gasp of concern.

"No, I'm terrible pain." He said quickly. She made an 'aw' sound and gave him a hug. HE looked up and mouthed 'thank you'. Danielle pulled the two apart.

"HEY!" Carlos yelled. Danielle shot him a look that made him whimper.

"OK! WHAT IS GOING ON? YOUR FIVE MINUTE BREAK ENDED SEVEN MINUTES AGO!" Gustavu yelled at the girls as he stormed in. "ROSIE!" HE yelled pointing at Danielle. Darcy, speaking for the time, said.

"Ok, redhead is Rosie, blondie over there is Melissa, the girl with the dark hair and whom is currently truing to kill Kendall with a guitar." Danielle quickly hide the guitar behind her back. "And The Asian girl is me."

"I know who you are Macy."

"DARCY!"

"WHATEVER! NOW DOGS OUT OF STUDIO! GIRLS IN STUDIO!"

"Haha, we're referred to as people and they're refereed to as animals." Rosie mocked.

"Way to climb the evolutionary chain." Danielle laughed and the girls high fived.

"Was that mean?" Carlos asked Logan.

"Yup."

"I hate her." Kendall said. "I hate her. And I can't believe Rosie thought we were going to make out. Pssh. Like that'd ever happen."

-

"Rosie you are INSANE! Like I'd ever put my lips near him." Melissa and Rosie rolled their eyes. Danielle might be smart, but she is clueless when comes to boys. Darcy was still in a bit of shock from the encounter with cute boys.

"Yeah, yeah Dani. Hey Darcy are you blushing?" That of course mad Darcy go even redder.

"No."

"OMG you so are!" Melissa squealed. "YOU like SOMEONE! Who? Who? Is it James or Logan or Kendall? It'd better not be Carlos!" She yelled suddenly looking scary.

"Darcy doesn't like anybody. And Melissa you should probably stop liking Carlos because you can't date. REMEMBER!" Danielle snapped. The girls had re-entered to Palm Woods after finish another the last half of their practice. Melissa had changed into an orange spaghetti strap and shorts. Rosie was wearing a fashionable green shirt with a huge belt around her waist and a skirt. Darcy hadn't changed out of her simple gray tee shirt and jeans. Although she had but her short black hair in a ponytail. Danielle hadn't changed out of her Nirvana t-shirt or skinny jeans either.

"Why do you have to treat me like a baby?" Melissa whined. "I hate you." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Come on, if we get boyfriends then we won't be able to stay focused on the band. And the band is important to me. It should be for you guys too!" Danielle explained as they settled back into the awful/cool room. Darcy sat next to her friend.

"It IS important to us"

"But how do you know that getting boyfriends will distract us? I can stay focused, and so can Mel, right Mel?" Rosie asked, but Melissa was staring dreamily off into space. "Mel?" Danielle raised an eyebrow at Rosie. "Oh shut up." Darcy and Danielle snickered together.

-

Meanwhile the boys were having some problems at Rocque Records…

"CARLOS! THIS IS THE FIFTH THIME YOU'VE MISSED YOUR CUE!" Kelly yelled from the control room.

"Very impressive yell, but observe, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR BUTT AND FOCUS! Now run it again."

The three boys all glared at Carlos. He didn't seem to notice.

"Man, if you don't get this right we are going to have to be here all day! AND I HAVE THINGS TO DO!" James yelled.

"What do you have to do?" Logan asked. James nervously looked at them

"THINGS!"

"You're going to go flirt with one of those girls aren't you?" Logan accused.

"So?"

"MELISSA IS MINE!"

"Yeah, we know Carlos. I don't think we should hang out around them." Kendall said. They all looked at him confused.

"Did Kendall just say he didn't want to hang around a bunch of girls?" Gustavu asked.

"That girl is EVIL! So her friends probably aren't much better." Everybody just stared at him.

"Alright then, run the song NOW!"

"Any kinda guy you want girl, that's the kind I'll be…"

The boys all came home extremely tired. Logan and James collapsed on the couch, Carlos only made a few steps in, and Kendall put his head on the table.

"Ug, three extra hours of choreography…kill me now." Kendall groaned.

"It…was…Carlos's…fault." James said as he fixed his hair. Carlos didn't respond he was asleep on the ground.

"Hi guys-why is Carlos on the floor?" Mrs. Knight asked as she opened the door and nearly hit him. He popped his head up and yelled.

"GEORGE LOPEZ IS STALKING ME! Oh what- Mrs. Knight, what's going on?"

"Carlos kept on screwing up so we had to practice an extra three hours." Logan said from the couch. Mrs. Knight made a little upset face then picked Carlos up.

"Well, I have great news! I just met the ultimate sales guru!"

"Huh?" All the boys asked in unison. She gave her eyes a little roll.

"I just met a woman that knows all there is to know about sales!"

"Oooh!"

"And apparently, she is watching her daughter and three other girls here at the Palm Woods while their trying to make it big time! Sound familiar! I can't wait to have her over for dinner tomorrow, so you'd all better be on your best behavior!" She said pointing at them.

"Yeah, yeah."

-

"You like him."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't!" Danielle and Rosie were arguing and Melissa and Darcy were watching from the sidelines.

"I bet by the time our ablum gets out you two will have kissed." Rosie said boldly. Danielle fake gagged, but then smiled.

"What's in it for me?" Rosie thought. Darcy was terribly upset. She had been having a terrible day, first nobody can remember her, then she didn't say anything in front of some hot guys and now her two best friends were getting into a pointless fight that wouldn't end well.

"I'll do all of your chores for a month, then I'll let you change the TV channel anytime you want for a week."

"A month."

"Two weeks."

"I'll take that bet." The two shook hands. Darcy buried her face in her palms, this was SO not a good day.

**A bit of writers block but please review! It'll get better I promise!!!**


	5. Big time SPLASH!

"I STILL haven't been to the pool Dani!" Melissa whined. After they had just finished their second recording second session. Danielle groaned.

"To tired." She muttered. "I think my fingers are going to start bleeding." Melissa blew her hair out of her face. They were all tired, but Melissa wanted to see people! And by people she means BOYS! Rosie ran out of room wearing a brand new rainbow polka bikini.

"POOL TIME!" She tried. Darcy and Danielle groaned. Rosie grabbed Darcy by the ponytail and pulled her off her chair.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! I don't wanna go to the pool! Ow! Ow!!" Melissa (whom had made a thirty second outfit change) presented two different bikinis.

"Ok, Darcy do you want the yellow string bikini or the strapless red bikini?"

"How about my anti-slut swimsuit." She said as she went to find her light blue shorts and tankini top.

"You guys are no fun." Rosie pouted. "Danielle can you please come? You don't have to wear a suit just sit on a lounge chair!" Danielle groaned and rolled off the couch. She stood up and stretched.

"Whatever your hearts are so set on going I'll come! But we have to go to this dinner thing, Mrs. Durbane meet a kindred spirit."

"A what?" Melissa asked.

"A person she's a lot alike." Danielle explained. Melissa nodded and thought about it for a second.

"That would be a really cool band name. Kindred Spirit!" She cried out jumping up and down. Darcy threw a towel at her.

"Calm down Mel! It would be kind of cool though."

"No, sounds to spiritual. It kinda sounds like a group of Native Americans." Rosie said, "with no disrespect to them of course." She added quickly as she saw steam coming out of the token Native American Danielle's ears.

"I can't believe we still don't have a name!" Darcy whined as she tried to make the tankini cover more of her belly.

"I like my idea." Melissa muttered.  
"I like the Rosie Durbane Project."

"I like Blood, Guts and Rock n' Roll." Danielle said. The rest of girls made an 'EW' face.

"Oh come on, it's like sex drugs and rock n' roll but replaced with blood and guts!"

"Danielle you are so gross." Rosie said with a shudder.

"Just because I like SAW!?"

"Remember when you made Melissa see Psycho? For three months she had to shower with a baseball bat in her hand!" Rosie yelled. Melissa shrieked and hide her face on Darcy shoulder.

"The monsters can't hurt because they're not real. The monsters can't hurt because they're not real!"

"Let's just go to the f-ing pool."

" Remember boys be on your best behavior and keep this place clean! I'm of to take Katie to a friends house!" Mrs. Knight said cheerfully. Katie looked and Kendall and mouthed: "help me!" Kendall just shrugged and mouthed: "sorry" After three seconds alone the boys decided nothing would be more fun then to play hockey-with pudding cups instead of a puck.

"Whoooo! Pudding slap shot!" James called as he hit the pudding container as hard as he could making it go everywhere. And he also hit a lamp and it shattered on the ground.

"I believe that is a Hat pudding trick." Logan said high fiving with James. Their team was winning-but not for long! Kendall smacked a new pudding cup across the room. Unfortunately-it hit the door, and by the door I mean Mrs. Knight who had just opened the door.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS!" She yelled. The boys hid their hockey sticks behind their backs. Logan let out a gasp.

"I cannot believe you guys made such a mess! And after Mrs. Knight told you-"

"Save it Logan." Mrs. Knight snapped. The boys all looked sheepishly at each other. "Ug now I have to clean this up! Ug we have a guest coming over! A GUEST! Another adult human being that's not totally creepy!"

"We're sorry mom, we can clean it up." Kendall said to his mom. His mom gave him an 'are you kidding me look'.

"Don't you remember the last time you tried to clean something."

"It's ok mom we can clean it up." A younger Kendall told his mom after his friends had spilled grape juice on the floor. When she came back, the room was covered in paint and soap, sirens were going off, and Carlos was hanging from the ceiling. She looked at her son.

"Um…we can clean it up?"

"Come on, we were only twelve!" Mrs. Knight gave him a hand signal for silence. She pointed to the door. The boys all filled out muttering.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"It was Carlos's idea." That made Carlos punch Logan. Which caused Logan and him to start hitting each other as they left the room. Mrs. Knight face palmed as a photo fell of the wall.

The boys all put on their sunglasses on took their usual spots on the pool deck. Kendall put his arms behind his. Wow this was so…

"GERANIMO!" Somebody yelled and all of the boys got splashed with pool water.

"What the hec-" James yelled shielding his hair. But he stopped once he saw it was two girls-two cute girls-two…oh snap that's Melissa and Darcy!

"Sorry!" Melissa giggled. Carlos quickly moved to the edge of the pool.

"It's ok. HI!"

"HI!" Melissa gave a wave then went back underwater. Darcy had swum to the other side of the pool.

"WHAT is that girl's problem?" James asked. Kendall and Logan looked at him.

"Melissa's…" Logan asked confused. James shook his head.

"NO! Darcy's I mean EVER time we see her she's always running away. Does she not see this?" He motioned to his face then abs. Kendall shrugged.

"Maybe she's got a boyfriend."

"Well looks like I have to find out." James said super seriously. He action rolled his way over to the other side of the pool.

"What's up pretty lady?" He asked her in what he thought was a smooth voice.

"EEP!" She jumped surprised. "Oh…um hi."

"So what-whoooa!" He was about to say something when Danielle came over and kicked him into the pool.

"Leave her alone. She's not interested!" She yelled.

"Ok I've got to do something!" Kendall yelled. Logan grabbed his arm.

"Uh that might not be the best idea. I mean, there aren't a lot of witnesses here…" Kendall rolled his eyes and shook Logan off. He stomped up to Danielle. She turned and crossed her arms like she was waiting for him.

"Look you" He held his finger up in the air and pointed it at her. "Leave my friends alone."

"I'll leave them alone when they leave _my_ friends alone." She said giving him a little push.

"Well…" He gave her a shove she teetered backwards grabbed his collar and the two of them fell in the pool.

"OHMYGOD!" Melissa shrieked. Danielle and Kendall surfaced spitting out water.

"DANIELLE ARE YOU OK?" Darcy cried. Danielle whipped the water out of her eyes.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed at Kendall and jumped at his throat. But luckily because they were in water she didn't get to him.

"You are the that grabbed me!"

"You're the one that pushed me!" Rosie (whom had been sun bathing) ran other to the pool and helped Danielle out of the pool. She wrapped herself in a towel.

"You are a psycho!" She yelled at Kendall then she went back in to the Palm Woods.

_BAD IDEA! It's freaking freezing in here! _She silently cursed as she walked into the air-conditioned hotel.

"We'd better go after her." Darcy said nervously as James began to advance towards her.

"Aw, leaving so soon baby? Well there will be plenty of James for you tomorrow." Darcy turned red and ran to the hotel.

"Bye guys! We have to go to this dumb dinner thingie anyway." Melissa said making a face.

"Wait, a dinner thing? What dinner thing?" Logan asked leaning in.

"My mom met some lady and they're like trying to be BFFs or something." Carlos James and Logan all looked at each other.

"Gotta go!" They said running up to their room. Melissa and Rosie shrugged and walked away.

"Uh…is anybody gunna help me out?" Kendall asked.

REVIEW!!! Sorry I'm so pushy. Does anybody else like James with Darcy? I'm not too sure about it…


	6. Big Time Dinner

**Thanks for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter! **

Danielle was drying her hair. _Push me into the pool, really? REALLY? Is he five!_ She thought while angrily brushing out the chlorine.

"Are you going to kill him?" Darcy asked as she changed back into her outfit.

"Yup." She yelled back over the hair dryer. Darcy sighed; she was still really embarrassed by what James had said to her. Was he teasing her? He had to be.

"Daaaaarrrcccyyy! What tiiiiiiime is it?" Melissa asked from the kitchen. Darcy looked at the clock. Oh crap.

"TIME TO LEAVE!" Darcy yelled grabbing her bag. She ran in to the bathroom. "Danielle, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" Melissa asked as the three waited for Danielle. Rosie, wearing a brand new light green sundress, rolled her eyes.

"My mom is meeting with another mom, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Kindred Spirit!" She yelled happily. Danielle came out, bottom of her hair still wet and motioned for them to leave. Ms. Durbane was waiting for the girls outside the room. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"God mom we're here! We can go." Rosie scoffed.

**~I hope the transition blippy thingie works-it hasn't been on other chappies sorry!**

The three boys all ran as fast as they could to their apartment.

"MRS. KNIGHT!" They all yelled. Mrs. Knight-who had just finished making the apartment sparkling clean-turned and placed her hand forward making them stop.

"If you broke a single thing-where's Kendall?"

"Not important." James said waving away the comment. "Why didn't you tell us there were going to be girls coming over!?"

"GIRLS!" Logan added. SQUISH SQUISH SQUISH! Kendall walked in sopping wet.

"Thanks for helping me out there guys. I'm so glad I can count on you gu-"

"DUDE! You are going to get the carpet wet!" Carlos yelled making everybody-with the exception of James whom nodded along with him-stare at him in shock.

"Melissa is coming over! What if she hates wet carpet? What is that makes her hate me? What if I never get a girlfriend and die cold and alone like Logan!" He cried dramatically crumpling to the floor.

"HEY!"

"Kendall why on earth are you so wet-here's a towel." Mrs. Knight handed him a towel and he gratefully draped it over his shoulders.

"Somebody pushed him in to the pool." Logan explained as Kendall dried his hair.

"Aw poor baby-"

"MOM!" There was a knock at the door. Everybody turned. This was gong to be interesting…

Melissa was nervously doing a little dance; Rosie was checking her make up, Darcy was attempting to turn invisible and Danielle was plotting revenge.

Needless to say Mrs. Durbane was currently the most normal looking one. The door opened and the two women greeted each other.

"Molly!"

"Kathleen!"

"Wait, Kendall's mom has a name?" Logan smacked James in the back of the head. Melissa giggled which made Carlos smack Logan. Logan gave him a silent 'what did I do?' look and Carlos made a "I really like her-don't make her laugh' motion.

"Well it's certainly nice to meet you girls, you can call me Mrs. Knight or Molly if you want! "Mrs. Knight clearly trying to be hip and cool said.

"Hello Mrs. K!" Rosie said politely. "Dinner smells good." Danielle rolled her eyes-not because it didn't smell good-but because Rosie was such a kiss up. Kendall and Danielle's eyes met. It was silent for a while.

"It's a nice day huh?" He asked with a devious smile. She returned it with a similar smirk.

"Great swimming weather." The rest of them just watched waiting for somebody's head to explode or something.

"Darcy…." Melissa whispered. "I'm kinda scared now."

"Mel, your afraid of a lot of things." Darcy pointed out. Melissa put her hands on her hips.

"Am not! AHHHHHHHH! SPIDER!" She let out a scream of terror and jumped into Carlos's arms. "KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" He let out a war cry and smashed the bug…arachnid…whatever. She stopped screaming and looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks" She said with a small smile.

_Crap crap crap! Remember what you planned to say to her man…_He thought panicky.

"Hi." He said. She cocked her head to the side.

"…hi?"

"How's um, stuff."

"Stuff is good." She giggled. Rosie let out a groan. They knew nothing about proper flirting. She sat down on the couch and began to read the first book she found-Logan's math theory book. Danielle snapped her evil yet polite gaze to the two lovebirds. She walked over to them.

"Put her down." She commanded. Carlos let go and Melissa fell on her butt.

"OW! Not like that!"

"I'm sorry!" Danielle helped Melissa up. Melissa gave Carlos an "I don't care what my overprotective best friend says-you're cute' look. Or at least that's how Carlos interpreted it.

" Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Knight called. The boys all completely forgot what was going on and yelled:

"FOOOOOOD!" They ran to the kitchen.

"Boys…" Rosie said slipping the book into her bag. They all went over and the boys sat down in their usual spots. Melissa sat next to Carlos and gave him a big smile. Rosie sat next to Logan-but quickly switched to be by Kendall-she didn't want Danielle to sit by him-blood would quickly flow. James pulled up a seat and put his arm around it.

"Gotta seat for ya right here babe!" He said to Darcy. She blushed.

"um-uh…" She didn't really know what to do. She took a the seat next to him. Danielle threw a fork at James as she took her seat.

"Hands off the best friend." She sneered. James put his hand down. Kendall-whom she was sitting across from her-gave her kick. She kicked him back

"What is your problem?"

" You pushed me in a pool!" She grabbed her chicken and threw it at him. Melissa whispered to Carlos.

"Can we go on the swirly slide before all hell breaks loose?" As much as he wanted to pelt Logan with grapes he decided it would be more fun to play on the swirly side.

"FOOD FIGHT!" James declared. He picked up some mashed potatoes and chucked them in to the air.

"NO! NO FOOD FIGHT!" Mrs. Knight yelled. Katie had picked up some of the salad looked at her mom.

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes and put the food down. Mrs. Durbane, who was used to girls, had no idea what to do.

"Rosie put the chicken down, no no Danielle don't throw those at them, Darcy-Darcy keep doing that." Darcy was avoiding being massaged by James.

"This was supposed to be a nice dinner!" Mrs. Knight cried out grabbing Kendall. "I'm so sorry." She said to Mrs. Durbane who had grabbed Danielle.

"We are LEAVING!" Mrs. Durbane yelled grabbing Danielle and Rosie by the ear. Darcy began to run away but James but his arm out blocking her.

"Any time you want more James, just call." He said mock shooting her.

"EEP!" She ran out. Mrs. Knight gave them the scariest glare they had seen.

"NO POOL! NO TV! NO VIDEO GAMES! LOGAN NO MATH! AND BED TIME IS

NOW NINE!"

"Mom I can explain you see Danielle-"

"Hey" Melissa came down from the swirly slide. "Where'd everybody go?"

**thank you for all of your amazing reviews. I hope you guys like this and remember **

**reviewing this story prevents global warming.**


	7. Big Time Band Names

**Merci beaucoup! Muchas gracias! Danke! Sas efharisto poli! Domo arigato! Especially to NovemberDreamin who has got to be the best number fan ever! **

"Can't stay at home can't stay at school, Old folks say ya poor little fool. Down the street I'm the girl next door. I'm the fox you've been waiting for! I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!" Rosie sang out as loud and rocking as should could. Danielle and Melissa finished off the song and everybody in the studio nervously looked at Griffin.

"I like it." He said. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. "But"

"BUT? What? There can't be a but! There just can't, I'M NOT GOING BACK TO MICHIGAN!" Rosie spazzed. Danielle rolled her eyes and gave her a brown bag to breath in.

"Don't worry the song is good, but what on earth is this band's name?" The girls all looked around sheepishly. They STILL didn't have a name.

"Um…" Darcy started. She looked at Danielle and urged her to think of something. Danielle looked panicked. She began to stutter.

"W-well, uh, it's, um, yeah…we don't have one." She said flinching in back expecting an eruption from Gustavu. Melissa, who had covered her face, peeked between her fingers to find Gustavu shaking but not yelling.

"I see." Griffin said. "Oh, well, I really wanted a girl band." He said getting up. Kelly rushed in front of him.

"Wait, what if they think of a name by the end of the week? You can't drop them now!" She pleaded.

"We've spent to much money on them!" Gustavu added. The girls looked up and thought about it.

_Melissa strode into the recording studio with a puppy._

"_Aw a puppy, why is it in my office?" Gustavu snapped. Melissa grinned._

"_I turned Rocque Records into a Puppy Orphanage!"_

"_WHAT?" He yelled as a thousand puppies rushed in._

"_This won't work." Darcy pleaded with Danielle. Danielle was crouched over some wires._

"_Wanna bet?" Danielle asked as she plugged something in. In the distance Kendall was heard screaming._

"_Rosie who is paying for all of this?" Mrs. Durbane asked as her daughter received a mani pedi facial hairdo massage treatment._

"Yeah I guess we have." Rosie said looking at her nails with rhinestones in them.

"The Puppy Orphanage would've made millions." Melissa pouted. Griffin looked thoughtful.

"Alright, by Monday they'd better have a name." He said as he was escorted out by his body guards.

"GIIIIIIRLS!" They all slowly walked into his office. He was shaking again.

"You told me you had thought of a name weeks ago!" He waved his arms in the air.

"Well we did-" Darcy started.

"But it sucked." Danielle finished. Gustavu rubbed his temples.

"You had better think of a name FAST or its back to Michigan!"

"NEVER!" Rosie shouted. They all let out a collective groan.

**Later at the pool(sigh transitions suck…)**

"Endless Bunnies." Melissa suggested laying upside down on her pool chair. Danielle threw a crumpled up ball of band name options at her

"How about Lyrical Dual?" Darcy suggested. Melissa sat up and looked at her in confusion.

"Whaaat?" Rosie, who was clad in her green polka dot bikini, just scoffed.

"You could help instead of trying to get a tan." Darcy pointed out to her. Rosie pulled down her sunglasses.

"How about…Sugar and Spicettes?" They all gave her a funny look. "I would be Sugar and you would be the Spicettes." She explained. They all groaned.

"No stage names, no 'and the's, I mean haven't we all seen Josie and the Pussycats? Remember how that went?" Danielle pointed out to all of them. The girls nodded. They watched that movie at every slumber party since they turned thirteen.

"Well what are your bright ideas?" Rosie snapped at Danielle.

"They're all 'to scary'" She gave Melissa a glare. Melissa gave her a pout. Mel didn't like creepy or scary things. They all let out a sigh and moved back into their positions. Melissa upside down, Rosie tanning, Darcy hiding and Danielle glaring.

"Maybe we should ask the guys." Darcy said quietly. Melissa sprung up.

"YES YES YES YES_"

"NO." Danielle yelled. "We are all smart and capable women here! We don't need some stupid, computer generated, talent less, digitally enhanced pretty boy to help us!"

"Sorry to disappoint you." Kendall who had been standing behind her nearly the entire time said. " But Griffin loves us, we were the winning demo, and thank you for calling us pretty." He smirked. She glared at him.

"Whatever just go away."

"What no death threat, no I'll kill your family in the night, no other insults?"

"Fine, you suck now leave." She said. He looked annoyed.

"Well….fine!" He stormed away.

"What's his problem?" Rosie asked as she watched him stalk off. Danielle just sighed.

"I can't think out here, I'm going to the room anybody with me?" Darcy was about to stay sure but Rosie clammed her hand over her mouth.

"We are going to go ask the guys for help, capeesh?" She whispered. Darcy nodded nervously.

Kendall sat angrily down in his chair next to Logan. Well now what was he supposed to do. He had his argument all worked out. He was going to insult her music, then she would his, he would come back with them selling more then they would…it was going to be great until she decided to be all weird!

"Great," He muttered angrily. Logan looked over at his friend.

"Dude, is something wrong you seem kind of…down. You were all happy this morning. Did Danielle piss you off that much?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't talk to me, look." He gestured to her, "Now she's bailing! What is wrong with her?" Logan looked at James who gave him the same look.

"You've got it bad." They both said.

"WHAT? I sooo do not." He protested. Carlos was busy stealing looks at Melissa over a magazine. He saw her skip over towards them.

"Guys-"

"I hate Danielle."

"Guys-"

"She is so so so"

"Guys!"

"WHAT?" Carlos meekly pointed at the three girls. Rosie was tapping her foot.

"Uh, can we help you?" Kendall asked. Melissa nodded vigorously.

"YEAH! Ok so we were in the studio right and we were playing this song Cherry Bomb which is such and awesome song and then Griffin was all like If you don't have a band name I'm forcing you back to Michigan." The boys were all giving her blank stares. Rosie sighed. This wasn't going they way she had thought. The three girls hadn't really hung out with the guys because of Danielle and Kendall's rivalry, except Melissa who saw Carlos as often as she could, even if it was in a tree. Rosie had assumed they were creative geniuses. BIG MISTAKE.

"So we need a band name, and we can't think of anything. So can you help us?" Rosie asked pouring on the charm. James and Carlos nodded.

"No," Kendall said as a matter of factly. Everybody's head whipped around to look at him. "What? I thought you all hated boy bands!"

"Nope, just Dani." Darcy said.

"She always has." Melissa said. The three girls looked up and thought about it. Logan waved his hand in front of Rosie's unblinking face.

"Weird…" He muttered

"So anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Melissa shouted at the top of her lungs. Everybody covered his or her ears.

"Ok, ok! We'll help you!"

**At the apartment(dunnununununuuuuuh!)**

"How about To Be Announced?" Logan suggested. They were having about as much luck as they were having before. Rosie let out a groan. That meant no.

"So then the monkies all tried to get the cookies!" Carlos explained laughing. Melissa cracked up. The two were sitting in the area above the swirly slide.

"So um, Melissa." Carlos nervously rubbed his neck. She gave him her attention. "Do you uh…doyouhaveaboyfriend?" He shut his eyes and yelled. Melissa cocked her ear foreword.

"Come again?" I HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN? Carlos thought. He took a deep breath.

"Do…you…have a…boyfriend?" Melissa blushed.

"No." She leaned in close to him. "Why?"

"Uh…just wondering!" coward. I'm a coward. He cursed himself.

"You guys could try to help you know!" Kendall yelled up to them.

"We are helping!" Melissa snapped. She was no longer happy and bubbly. She had thought Carlos was going to ask her out. She crossed her arms and went down the slide. But she didn't come out.

"MEL! ARE YOU OK?" Carlos called down into the slide.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled back.

"But-but-but…" Carlos but his helmet on and sulked away.

"And then there were five." Darcy muttered. "Ok so far on the list of names that don't completely suck we have-Essence, Party Down, Water for Elephants-"

"That one completely sucks, why is it on the list?" Rosie asked picking up one of Katie's magazines and slipping it into her purse. Darcy scribbled it out. Kendall leaned his head against the glass on the window. He was looking out at the pool when he saw Danielle come rushing out and looking around for the girls.

"Uh, I need to go." He said quickly as he ran out the door.

"And then there were four." Darcy muttered. But Rosie had fallen asleep and Logan was pacing. "Scratch that there is one."

"Two actually." James whispered in her ear.

"EP!" She jumped away from him.

"Come on I'm not THAT scary am I?" He asked with a smirk scooting closer to her. She felt her face turning scarlet.

"Um…." She squeaked. He casually draped his arm around her. A million little butterflies burst out in her stomach.

"See I'm not so bad." His face was _really_ close to hers. She freaked out.

"WE'D BETTER GET THINKING ABOUT THE NAME OR ELSE WE"RE GOING TO GET SENT HOME!" She reminded him very loudly standing up. He let out a sigh of disappointment.

"How bout…The Ribbons?"

"No."

"The Hair ties?"

"NO!"

"The Bobby Pins, The Bows, The Combs?"

"Can you think of any thing besides hair?" Rosie asked waking up. James thought about it and shook his head know.

"I've got it!" Logan said putting his finger in the air. Melissa slide down.

"Well tell us!"

**At the Pool**

"Rose? Mel? Darcy? Where'd you guys go?" Danielle called on the pool deck. They weren't in the room, they weren't in the lobby- they had ditched her. Kendall saw her and slowly walked up behind her when Camille slapped him across the face. Danielle turned to the sound.

"How COULD YOU! Abandon me, and your child, for my sister!" Camille cried dramatically bursting into tears. Danielle looked incredibly confused.

"Um, Kendall…what the hell?" She asked. He was rubbing his cheek.

"Method actress." He muttered. Danielle nodded. Camille ran away in tears.

"You seen the girls anywhere?"

"Nope." He lied.

"God damnit!" She kicked a pool chair. "They ditched me! They freaking ditched me!"

"What's so important you need to see them?" He asked pretending not to sound interested. She scoffed.

"Like I'd tell you!" She picked up the fallen pool chair. He ran over and helped her.

"Well good cause I don't even care."

" Good cause our band name is ten times better then Big Time Rush!" She said pulling the chair closer to her. He pulled back.

"What is it then Ms. Super Creative?"

"Its-"

**Band names people. Seriously, I need them. I'm thinking about the names Starlight, K is for Kool or anything you guys can think of. Give me a suggstion in a review! Even if you think it's dumb, please just review**


	8. Big Time Fights

**Thank you NovermberDREAMER I can't believe my computer did this stupid spell check thingie. And a thanks to OXOXPOSINEDANGELXOXO (and to her grandma for making my day)**

"Guiltless Pleasure." Danielle said dropping the chair making Kendall fall backwards on his butt. She smirked and put the chair back in to it's normal spot. She walked away in search of the girls. As much as Kendall hated to admit it, he liked the name. He got up and walked back to the apartment; He debated telling Danielle that all of her friends were there….NAH! He chuckled a bit to himself. It was so much fun to mess with her.

He walked back in to see Rosie hitting the swirly slide with a chair.

"What the hell?" Kendall ran up and took the chair out of her hands.

"Melissa won't come out!" Rosie said upset.

"I DON'T WANNA!" Melissa yelled back. Rosie began to beat the slide with her fist.

"Come ON! We need to tell Danielle our idea!"

"What idea?"

"Logan came up with a band name." Rosie explained. Kendall looked at Logan surprised.

"I didn't know you did creative stuff." He told him. Logan shrugged.

"It just came to me."

"Hey…where's Darcy?" Kendall asked. The shy Asian was gone.

"She must of left." Logan suggested. James shook his head. He had been watching the door…in a very non-creeper way.

"Melissa just come out!" Rosie turned her attention back to the slide.

"Uh-uh."

"Uh huh!" Rosie hoisted her self up and slide down the slide her self causing the two to come out in a tangled heap.

"What the heck?"

"Well it got you out didn't it?" Rosie stood up and brushed herself off. Carlos helped Melissa up.

"So what's the name?" Kendall asked.

"The Rock Angels." Rosie said **(she's quiet the talker) **Kendall nodded his approval.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go tell Gustavu!" Melissa cried pumping her fist in the air.

"Darcy's MIA." James said sounding upset. Melissa flipped her hair. She put her hand on her chin

"DAAAAAARRRCY! DAAARCY WAAAARCY! DARCY WARCY SHWARCYYYYY?" She yelled hoping Darcy would come out. Everybody looked around. Where the hell was she?

"Ok, James, Logan you guys check the rest of the apartment, Carlos Melissa you guys check the lobby." Kendall commanded.

"I want a code name!" Melissa said bouncing up and down.

"Fine you're…Blondie."

"I don't like that code name!" She whined. "Can I be…Lady Sunshine?"

"Ok whatever, Rosie and I'll take the pool area. If you guys see her…"

"We bring her back her." Melissa finished. She put on Carlos's helmet. He thought it made her look adorable. "Come on Helmet Boy, we need to go find Wallflower!" She began to hum the Mission Impossible theme and they ran off together.

"Wow…" Was all the guys could say. Rosie slipped a couple of coasters into her purse and cursed silently, Mel would be calling them all code names for a week now.

"Come on Kendall, aren't you coming." She asked in her best flirty voice. He blinked and leaned back a bit at her sudden sweetness.

"Uh…yeah." He followed her out.

**Transtiontransitiontransitiontransition**

What nobody knew was that Darcy hadn't left the apartment. After twelve years of hanging out with Danielle and Melissa she had learned a thing or two about quick escapes. She had decided to hide in the bathroom then planned to sneak out while James and Logan looked for her. Unfortunately, she was too afraid to check to see if the guys were in between her and the exist. She pressed an ear up against the door.

"Hey, have you seen my math book?" Logan's voice asked. James must have shook head because Logan then said. "Katie can't find any of her magazines either and Carlos lost his toothbrush."

"No way, I used it this morning." James said. Darcy fake gagged. That is so gross.

"Well he said he couldn't."

"I'm positive it was in there." James insisted. He began to walk towards the door. Darcy ran into the shower and closed the curtain. James strode in.

"It is too here!" He called back to Logan. He then checked his hair and flexed his arms. He also took off his shirt. Darcy felt blood rushing to her cheeks.

_Why on earth is he taking of his shirt! He has no reason too-damn he's got a washboard-oh god oh god._ Darcy squeezed her eyes shut. "Loggie, how do you get grape juice out off shirts?"

"No idea. Washing it maybe?" Logan said rather sarcastically. James left and the little Melissa on Darcy shoulder began to do the awkward turtle.

**Mean while…**

"Does Darcy disappear often?" Kendall asked Rosie as the two searched for her.

"No, in fact she's the least likely to do anything out of all of us." Rosie laughed. "She's the quiet, shy one." Kendall nodded.

"Any idea why she'd do this?" He asked. She nodded.

"I think she likes one of you guys." She smiled and Kendall gulped. He really hoped it wasn't him, he hated turning girls down.

"Uh…"

"It's not you or Carlos I know that much." She assured.

"How did you…"

"Mel would like, murder her if she like Carlos and you are just not her type." Kendall frowned.

"Why am I…"

"She doesn't like the take charge kind of guys. The schemers. She's never actually dated, but it'd be a more of a follower boy." She explained.

"How'd you know-"

"That you were a schemer. I know it was you that put the sticky stuff on the bottom of Danielle's shoes."

"She put hot sauce in my under wear! I have know idea why my mom keeps letting her in the apartment." Rosie laughed. Kendall smiled.

"You know you're cool Rosie."

"I try." She flipped her hair.

**IN DA LOBBY**

"Lady Sunshine slowly peeks up over the lobby coach in search of her missing college." Melissa whispered.

"And her extremely cute partner Helmet Boy is thinking that she is so hot as a secret agent." Carlos boldly whispered to her. She blushed.

_Wait I'm mad at him for not asking me out._ She remembered. She turned away from him. Carlos's face fell.

"Are you made at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you!"

"WHY NOT?" He said, totally revealing their hiding spot by standing up and yelling. She jumped up two, but since she is about a head shorter then him and 110 pounds soaking wet she didn't look as intimidating.

"Because the reason I'm mad is because I SHOULDN'T HAVE to tell you!"

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-but but but but" She turned on her heel and yelled.

"DARCY? She's not here I'm going back to my apartment." She stormed away. Carlos began to beat his head against the wall.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot,"

**Back at the Ranch with James and Logan**

"Where haven't we checked?" Logan asked after the two had just about given up. "Where else can a sixteen year old girl hide?"

"We didn't check the bathroom." James pointed out.

"Yeah but you just went in there-"They looked at each other and rushed to the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain. Darcy was curled up on the floor.

"…I know what you're thinking…" She started.

"What the hell is your problem? You had us, er, Rosie and Mel all worried!" James asked accusingly. She shrugged. Logan just shook his head.

"You make no sense." He stated. She stood up.

"I'm a girl nothing I'll ever do will make sense to you!" She snapped and began to walk away. She turned looked like she was about to say something then ran out the door. James looked at Logan.

"Did you-"

"No."

Darcy kept running until she reached the apartment. Danielle and Melissa stared at her as she burst through the door.

"Uh…I can explain."

"You fricking disappeared for, like, hours! WHERE ON EATH WERE YOU?" Danielle demanded.

"The bathroom…" She replied truthfully. They gave her an are you kidding me look. "Well…."

"Doesn't matter because we have band names to debate. We all like The Rock Angels, and Danielle has a name in mind but she won't tell us till Rose gets here." Melissa told her.

"It's an _ok_ name but my mystery name is better."

"I doubt it." Rosie had just came in the door. "You know Kendall is a really nice guy, I can see why you love him." She told Danielle. Danielle chucked a pillow at her.

"Guiltless Pleasure." She told them all. They smiled.

"It's awesome!" Melissa cheered.

"I still like The Rock Angels…" Rosie whined.

"How'd you even come up with that, it's good but so not your style?" Danielle asked. Rosie and Darcy both cast down their eyes.

"The guys helped us!" Mel said happily. Danielle's eyes grew wide with anger.

"YOU…WENT…TO…THEM…FOR…HELP!" She literally shook with anger.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO THINK OF SOMETHING _TOGETHER_ AND YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND RUN TO A BUNCH OF _GUYS_."

"No no no! We just went to some friends for some help, we didn't to go behind your back." Darcy desperately tried to explain, but it was like telling a volcano not to erupt.

"So now they're your friends. Thanks a whole freaking lot guys!" She slammed the door to her room.

"I like it!" Griffin told the girls after they revealed the band's name. "I'm sure Guiltless Pleasure will do wonderfully." The girls all glumly nodded. Kelly and Gustavu began to cheer.

"Oh yeah oh yeah-what's wrong with you guys?" Gustavu asked as he saw their faces.

"Nothing." Mel muttered. Danielle just walked away.

"Oh no, you can't have a fight before your even famous!" Gustavu yelled. Rosie just narrowed her eyes.

"Watch us.

**Hey, November Dreamer, I would let you beta this but I just really want to get it out you'll become my beta by next chapter, scouts honor. **

**But to the rest of you…REVIEW!**


	9. Big Time Approval

"I HATE it when they fight." Melissa whined. She was talking to Darcy who was doing laps in a pool. Melissa dipped her feat in. "I also hate it when you pretend to be focusing on swimming and not listen to me!" Darcy blew bubbles at her. Danielle and Rosie had been fighting with each other since the band name incident.

" I am focusing on swimming." She said. Melissa sighed and slipped into the pool.

"Sure, sure." Melissa said as she hopped on to a raft. "It's so stupid, if Danielle would just get over it…"

"You mean if Danielle would just apologize." Darcy corrected. Melissa sat up.

"No, Danielle needs to get over it we didn't do anything wrong. Yeah it was kind of mean but we don't need to apologize."

"Yes we do! We went behind her back and did something we knew she wouldn't want us to!"

"No we don't have to!"

"Yeah we do-!"

"No we-"

"LET'S STOP FIGHTING!" They both decided. They didn't EVERYBODY fighting.

"Hey guys what's up?" Katie asked as she sat down by the pool with them. She found that hanging out with the girls made her mom back off about the whole 'friends your age' thing,

"Hey Katie." They both sighed. She looked at them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She asked

"Danielle and Rosie are fighting." Melissa said splashing the water with her feet.

"And they expect us to pick sides!"

"Well…" Katie looked at Carlos who was hiding in a bush and made a 'go on' motion. "I think you should talk about it with Carlos." The two girls gave her a confused look. Katie motioned to the bush.

"Good idea!" Melissa giggled. She ran over to the bush and sat down. But she couldn't find him. Where on earth was he?

"Uh…hi Mel." She looked down. She saw Carlos that had a bush hat on.

"Hi nice hat! Why are you wearing it?"

"Yeah…long story so what's up?" He said throwing the hat off and sitting next to her.

"Danielle and Rosie are fighting. I hate it when they fight." Carlos nodded sympathetically.

"Why can't we all just think of happy things? Like kittens!" He said.

"Or Puppies!" Melissa added.

"Hey wanna do something?" Carlos asked looking her in the eyes. She was in shock. When she came back to earth she asked.

"Like what."

"Uh…" He rubbed his neck. "There is this uh, ice rink, and you know how I play hockey and stuff…"

"OOOOH! That sounds like FUN!" Melissa said covering her mouth with her hands so she didn't squeal to loud.

"So is that a yes?" Carlos asked hopefully. Melissa gave him a hug.

"Yuppers!" She giggled. He gave her a hug back. HE looked up at the sky and mouthed:

"Thank you!"

"WOOOW." Darcy said as she saw the two lovebirds. "Dani's going to throttle you." She told Katie. Katie nervously looked at her.

"She wouldn't really do that would she?"

"Of course not!" Darcy splashed some water a Katie. "But she will be PISSED, and she's already pissed off so be warned." Katie shrugged, because she was young and a girl and rather funny Danielle probably would do anything life threatening to her.

"Well at least I get twenty bucks. Speaking of money, wanna help me make some more?"

"Uh…I'm not so sure I want to…" Darcy said hoisting her self out of the water next to Katie. Katie checked over her shoulder and saw James.

"I'll split it with you!" She said quickly. Darcy considered this; she did need new flip-flops.

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Go out with James!"

"WHAT?" Darcy sprung up her face red.

"Awesome he'll pick you up at seven on Saturday! Great? Great! Bye!" She zipped away and flashed James the thumbs up.

'Wait! I never said-" But Katie was gone and James was approaching her.

"Hey babe!" He said cheerfully. "So seven works for you right?"

"Uh-BYE!" She cannonballed into the pool. James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He whipped out his mirror and checked himself. He still was hot…

"DUDE! I'VE GOT A DATE!" Carlos tackled him to the ground. James put him in a head lock.

"What?" Carlos flipped him over on to the floor.

"I ASKED MELISSA OUT AND SHE SAID YES!" James pulled Carlos down sat on him.

"Dude that's awesome. Me and Darcy are dating too!"

"It's Darcy and I and no your not." They two stood up and turned. There was Danielle, one hand on her hip, glaring.

"What do you mean?" James asked. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"It's simple grammar." James shook his head he never understood that stuff anyway.

"Why aren't we dating?"

"Because she's not allowed to date, and even if she was she'd never go out with you!" This insulted James. He walked up to her.

"Why wouldn't she date me? Have you not seen this?" He asked pointing to himself. Danielle glared and pushed him away from her.

"She'd date a boy with a brain, that thinks more about the world around him then his hair." She turned to walk to her usual spot but saw Rosie, in her brand new pink peace sign bikini. She turned again and looked around the only spots left were by the guys.

"Perfect." She muttered. She placed her bag angrily down next to Kendall and sat down. He jumped up startled.

"Um…what the hell?" He asked. She put down her aviators and put in her I-pod.

"What is it illegal to sit here?"

"Um, no but why are you sitting here?" She hadn't deliberately bothered Kendall in about a week; he had started to get worried.

"I don't want to sit by that backstabbing, shallow, lying, deceiving bitch!" She yelled turning up her I-pod. Kendall looked over and saw Melissa and Rosie talking. He guessed she was talking about Rosie.

"Uh…what are you listening to?" He asked awkwardly, not sure what to do. I mean, she was sitting by him, not being mean to him…he had no idea what to say to her!

"Blondie." She responded. He looked at her Blondie tank top and her Blondie converse she always wore.

"So…you really like Blondie huh?" Danielle eyes light up and she almost smiled…weird.

"Yeah! She is so cool! She' s like the original rocker chick. Her and Joan Jett. I LOVE her too! The Runaway's is my inspiration for like everything!" Kendall had never heard Danielle _gush_ before. He had heard Katie gush about Dac Zebon, he had heard his mom gush about George Cloony, hell he had heard James gush about his HAIR but never Danielle…it was kind of creepy.

"Um, never heard of them." He admitted. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not." She said dryly. She took out an ear phone and put it near his ear but he avoided it.

"What are you doing?" He asked still flinching away from her.

"Giving you an ear bud so you can listen to quality music."

"…is going to explode in my ear?" She let out a huff and shoved it in his ear.

_I love rock n roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby!_ Kendall bobbed his head to the song, it wasn't that bad, for a chick band.

"Nice." He said taking it out and giving it back to her. "But I thought Brittany Spears sang that song." She punched him in the arm. "OW!"

"Never mention that around me. Don't mention most pop singers around me."

"Noted." He said the two put down their sunglasses and relaxed.

"OMG! Rosie! Carlos asked me out!" Melissa squealed as she ran up to her friend. Rosie put down her magazine and let her mouth drop.

"NO WAY!"

"WAY!" The two squealed. But Rosie glanced at Carlos. He was talking to the Jennifers. Rosie was sort of friends with the girls, but she knew that they flirted with everybody, and Carlos seemed to be enjoying it.

"Um, are you sure, I mean Danielle says he'd not boyfriend materiel."

"Are you friends with Danielle again?" Melissa asked excitedly ignoring the question.

"Uh…be right back." She put on her pink wedge sandals and ran over to Danielle, _accidentally_ hitting Jennifer on the way.

"What do _you _want?" Danielle sneered as she got there. Rosie took a deep breath.

"Carlos asked Melissa out."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, and look at him now." The two girls saw him helping Jennifer up.

"That BASTARD!"

"Uh…he's helping a girl up." Kendall pointed out. Danielle punched him. "OW!"

"He asked Melissa out, he should NOT be talking to other girls! At least not like that!" The two were laughing and giggling. Danielle and Rosie looked at eachother. All hatred was forgotten.

"Well there's only one thing to do." Rosie stated. Kendall nervously sat up.

"Are you guys going to murder Carlos?" He asked fearfully. Rosie shook her head no. Danielle looked surprised but then shook her head too.

"We are going to make him prove he's worthy for Mel!"

"What?" Kendall and Danielle asked.

"We're going to make him show us he's a good boyfriend candidate!"

"I kind of like Hockey Head's idea better." Kendall smiled. She insulted him! Everything was back to normal! _Wait…wow I'm messed up._ He thought face palming.

"NO! Now Kendall make Carlos meet us at the apartment. And we need someone to keep Melissa distracted." Camille came up and slapped Kendall.

"AH cannot believe you Paul! You dun and marry me but is secretly in love wit mah sista?" Camille said with a terrible southern accent and in a pair of overalls.

"Perfect. Camille keep Melissa distracted."

"Why?" She asked her voice normal again.

"Carlos asked Melissa out." Danielle explained. Camille made an 'aww' face.

"That's so sweet! I knew-"

"Just keep her distracted." Rosie interrupted. "Now Dani let's go prove he's not right for her."

"A. Don't call me Dani. B. Hell yes." The two walked to the apartment.

"Should I ask?" Camille asked Kendall. He shook his head. God girls are weird…

"Why?" Carlos asked as Kendall explained to him what Danielle and Rosie had just told him.  
"You have to prove your 'worthy'" He said using air quotes. "To date Melissa." Carlos's face fell.

"A great! I'll never get to date her now!" He hid his face in a pillow. Kendall awkwardly patted his friend on the back.

"Logan?" He called. Logan popped out of the kitchen.

"We lost our coasters too!" He yelled back, clearly freaked out. Things kept disappearing around here.

"Cool." Kendall called not really listening. He just wanted to know that Logan was still there.

"So you might want to go see them." Kendall told Carlos. Carlos put on his helmet.

"Should I put on my suit?" He asked. Kendall shook his head.

"Maybe I should come with you."

The two girls stood in front of Carlos as he sat shaking on the couch.

"Uh…"

"Shut up!" Danielle snapped.

"I was just wondering if we could turn on the rest of the lights?" He said quietly and turned on the rest of the lights so there wasn't a single one on over him. The girls sighed.

"So you want to date Melissa." Danielle started. Carlos nodded.

"Tell us, why do you like her?" Rosie asked.

"Uh…she's pretty, nice, funny, shares my fear of squids…" They all gave him a look.

"They aren't an octopus but they aren't a fish it's creepy!"

"So what makes you better then all of the others that want to go out with her." Danielle asked.

"Uh, I'm nice, I make her laugh…and I'll do ANYTHING to prove it! ANYTHING!." He said standing up.

"Stand on your head while singing It's Raining Men." Rosie commanded. He put his head on the floor and began to sing.

"_It's raining men! Halleluiah it's raining men! Amen!"_

"This will be interesting…" Danielle said and Rosie began to laugh.


	10. Big Time Screw Ups

**Ok! No authors note last time…sorry bout that! I still really would love your reviews!**

"Alright then Carlos, you need to fill this out." Danielle said, handing Carlos a questionnaire.

"Uh, is there a math section and if so can I have Logan help?" He asked anxiously, and Danielle swiftly hit him on top of his head.

"AND you have to give her something nice, make her laugh, and compliment her on something other then her eyes, her face, anything about her body or outfit or her sense of humor."

"Uh…" Carlos was slowly losing his confidence.

"AND you have to pass every one of our tests." Rosie finished. Carlos looked scared and ran off muttering something about the mall. "I think my work here is done." Rosie said gracefully, heading out to the pool. Leaving Kendall and Danielle. Alone. Together.

"Is this really fair? Or necessary?" Kendall asked and Danielle just gave him a look.

"It is SO necessary."

"Look, Carlos is a really nice guy; he's not like a player or anything-"

"PSSH! You're a guy! You wouldn't know a player if he was living in your house! You'd just think he was _awesome_." She spat and Kendall quickly backed away from her. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground. "Boys are just stupid, narcissistic jerk offs that don't really care about girls. The just want to see how many of them they can _get with._" Kendall was silent. I mean really, how do you respond to that?

"I'm not like that." He said stopping her. She glared.

"You say that now. But anyway, Mel's had some crappy boyfriends and I'm not going to let some idiot hurt her!" Kendall nodded understanding a bit more now. He also understood something about Danielle he hadn't realized till now.

"You really mother the girls you know that?" He told her.

"I do NOT!" She screeched at him. Rosie passed her eating an ice cream cone. "Rosie, the dairy isn't good for your voice."

"But-"

"And you haven't had lunch yet." Rosie grumbled and threw it out. Kendall looked at Danielle with his eyebrows raised.

"Ok, so maybe I do a little! But it's only because I love them." She said defensively, and Kendall raised his funny looking eyebrows higher. "Like sisters you weirdo." She rolled her eyes and Kendall just laughed; he knew what she had meant but he just wanted to mess with her.

"Whatever just take it easy on Carlos. He really likes her."

"Yeah _sure_." Kendall silently prayed for Carlos.

****

"Ok, James you need to help me." Carlos told his friend that he had dragged to the mall with him. "What do you get a girl?"

"A picture of yourself." Carlos sighed. James had had more girlfriends then any of them, but he was starting to second guess bringing him along.

"DUDE!"

"Sorry, sorry! Um flowers! Girls like flowers!" James told him. Carlos ran into a floral shop (Knocking over some vases) and returned with a bouquet of roses.

"Are roses ok? Or are they too formal? Should I have gotten pink? Melissa likes pink!" James put his hand over Carlos's mouth.

"All girls like red roses. You have got to stop freaking out."

"I know, I know, but I really like Melissa and I really, really want to go out with her, and I can't unless Danielle and Rosie like me!"

"Hey, you listen to me and you'll being going out with her in no time." But James wasn't so sure. He had been doubting his awesomeness ever since Darcy had ruined his record of always getting the girl. Jo didn't count because he was sick and she was a bitch **(A/N yeah…yeah).** But he still wondered why she didn't like him

"Why doesn't Darcy like me?" He asked Carlos. Carlos shrugged in disinterest before he looked down at his shirt and frowned.

"Do I need something new to wear?" James took one look at his outfit and his metro sexual side took over as he dragged Carlos into Abercrombie

"I asked Darcy out, well I got Katie too do it for me, and then Darcy was just all 'I'm going to jump into the pool' and then when I asked Danielle she was all 'She'd date a boy with a brain'! So basically, I need to appear smart." James babbled as Carlos bought a new outfit. Complete with a stunning man necklace.

"Good luck with that." Carlos said.

"Hey, I helped you!" Carlos sighed. James had a point.

"Why don't you go to Logan for help? Seriously, you come to _me_ for smarts?" Carlos grabbed his new outfit and ran out of the store looking for the next thing on his list.

****

"Let's see what lover boy can do." Rosie said as she and Danielle sat down. Carlos took a deep breath and hid the flowers behind his back. He walked up to Melissa who was talking with Camille and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi Melissa."

"Hi Carlos!"

"I'm really excited our date tomorrow so I decided to get you something." He revealed the bouquet.

"Oh, Carlos that's-ACHOO!" Melissa began to sneeze violently. Carlos looked really confused.

"Are you ok-?" Melissa batted away the flowers.

"I'm ACHOO! Allergic-Achoo! Achoo! To Roses!" She said covering her nose and running away. Carlos threw out the flowers and sat sadly on a pool chair.

"Strike one." Danielle said happily. Rosie high-fived her, and Kendall and Logan groaned from where they were watching the scene.

"This is not going well." Kendall said.

"Ya think?" Logan deadpanned. Logan and Kendall looked at each other worriedly. How the heck were they going to make this work?

"Maybe you should talk to Danielle." Logan suggested. Kendall looked at him like he sprouted a second head.

"Or I could just jump in to a den of hungry lions, take a dip in a pool filled with sharks, or maybe I should have picnic with some-"

"Ok, ok! I'll go talk to them!" Logan said rolling his eyes. "Drama queen." He muttered. He walked up to the girls and tapped Rosie on the shoulder. She did a perfect shampoo commercial head turn as she spun around to face him.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh…" Logan had forgotten what he was going to say. Wow she was hot….

"Something you want to say?" She asked. Logan put his finger in the air-then ran like hell.

"Boys are weird." Rosie told Danielle. Danielle nodded in agreement.

"Ok, smart. Smart. How do I appear smart?" James asked himself. For once his reflection didn't answer, Katie did.

"Ten bucks and I can make you seem smart." She told him. He raised an eyebrow. Was she trying to trick him again?

"Fifteen bucks." He said. Katie face palmed- this was going to be so much more work then fifteen dollars.

"Alright, read this, and wear these." Katie tossed him a giant College Physics book and a pair of glasses.

"Glasses? Seriously?" James raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

"Do what I tell you! Now Darcy's going to be in the lobby, so go down there and impress her!" She spun him around and pushed him out the door.

"So cramping my style." He muttered as he walked out. He spotted Darcy, in the lobby like Katie had said. How did she know that? Weird.

"Um, how are you this afternoon, Darcy?" He said, trying to sound sophisticated. She looked at him strangely.

"Um fine…l-look about that uh, er, uh…da-date."

"Ah yes the…" He flipped open the book. "Rendezvous occasion. I am…most exuberant for it."

"…What?" James freaked out and pointed behind her.

"CROCODILE!" She turned then looked back. Where did he go?

**Ah here we are a brand new chapter! Will Melissa and Carlos ever go out? Will Darcy and James have an actual conversation together? Will I ever update? PROBABLY!**


	11. Big Time Tests

**Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry the dates coming up!**

"Alright, I've made Melissa laugh before I just have to do it again. What should I say?" Carlos asked. He was sitting on the couch and talking with Kendall and Katie.

"How about you tell that joke about the penguin?" Kendall suggested. Katie shook her head.

"Girls don't think penguins exploding are funny; tell that joke about Britney Spears."

"But she's not fat anymore."

"The joke about robot monkeys?" Katie hit Kendall in the head.

"What did I just say? Melissa loves animals, she doesn't find them being in pain funny!"

"Guys, I am trying to look like I'm reading!" James yelled closing the dictionary he was pretend reading. They all stared at him and then continued with their conversation.

"Well, I've got to go annoy Danielle, good luck Carlos."

"Oh, so you finally asked her out?" Logan asked, smirking when Kendall began to sputter.

"What? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Ha! Like I'd-No way-I totally would-NO!-No!" They all rolled their eyes and Kendall angrily slammed the door shut.

"Well before we can play matchmaker with those two we have to get Carlos to make Melissa laugh. Now you tell her the Britney Spears joke, and I have a boy to stalk." Katie said with a gleam in her eye. They boys all made 'huh?' faces.

"This new boy Adrian just moved in and he's gorgeous!" She said with a shrug. She grabbed a pool bag and binoculars and walked out.

"Hey Logan you're smart, how do you look smart without these glasses that hurt my head?" James asked. Logan sighed.

"Well you can talk about things besides hair or your abs. Try talking about the oil spill or the healthcare bill."

"Oil spill?" Logan groaned. He flipped to Nova.

"Watch this for about three hours then get back to me." Logan patted James on the shoulder then checked his hair in the mirror. He hadn't gotten Rosie out of his head since that afternoon, and he had only said about a word to her. Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. That was the only thing he could think of. The fact that Katie's sunscreen had also gone missing wasn't even a passing thought.

"James, can I borrow this?" He whispered, picking up James's sacred hairspray. "I can? You are such a good friend!" He began to spray.

****

"_Don't create! Don't rebel! Have intuition! Can't decide! Typical girls get upset too quickly! Typical girls can't control themselves! Typical girls are so confusing! Typical girls - you can always tell! Typical girls don't think too clearly_" Rosie was singing while Danielle rocked out on a guitar solo as Kendall strode into the recording studio. He saw the girls and they looked good- and not just in a hot way. Rosie was an awesome performer, singing passionately into her microphone, Darcy looked cool and collected rocking on her bass, Melissa looked like she was having the time of her life smashing the drums but Danielle- this was her element. This is where she was born to be. Her hair was swept out of her face so she could clearly see her flashing fingers as they spiraled around the neck of her electric guitar. Her hands moved like lighnting up and she had a satisfied but focused smile on her face that was so much nicer then her usual scowl in fact it kind of pretty.

"Can I help you, dog?" Gustavu spat. Kendall snapped out of his stare.

"Uh-I was just-uh-I was-Danielle-and I-"

"Look- you and your girlfriend are going to have to wait until she's done." Gustavu said shooing him out of the studio.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kendall said as a bright blush crept into his cheeks.

"Suuuure." Kelly said. "Now seriously Kendall you can't be in here." She gave him a sympathetic smile as she pushed him out the door. Gustavu turned back to the girls.

"THAT was absolutely terrible. I have heard trashcans with more talent!" He yelled at them. But Kendall slid up behind him and grabbed the microphone, dancing away with it to escape Gustavu's swinging fists.

"Don't listen to him- that was incredible! I would have bought that song in a second; a nanosecond! It was awesome!" The girls all stared at him awkwardly.

"Um…thanks? Is he ok?" Darcy whispered to Mel. Mel simply shrugged and began to flip her drumsticks in the air.

"Thanks man…I think." Danielle said slowly. Kendall realized then how weird he was acting and promptly sprinted out of the room.

"Are you sure they're not going out?" Gustavu asked Kelly. She shrugged and took a sip of her latte.

"Teenage boys are dumb."

"Amen," All of the girls responded. At that moment Carlos ran in about to say something.

"Hi….why are you guys here?" He asked Gustavu and Kelly.

"OUT!" Gustavu roared. Freight train grabbed Carlos by his collar and threw him out into the hallway.

"Sorry man, I know you like Melissa and stuff." Carlos nodded in understanding before brushing himself off and leaving the studio.

"Any other distractions?" Gustavu asked and waited for a moment. "Good! Now girls; as you know, Griffin is going to be picking the demos in about a week."

"AAAH!" Melissa cried with excitement. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Do we have enough songs? Are they good enough?" She asked nervously.

"Yes; BUT you have to make nice with Mercedes."

"Who?" Melissa asked as she pulled her hair back with a sparkly butterfly clip.

"Griffin's daughter." Rosie told her. "It shouldn't be too hard. Don't you worry about it!" She said to Gustavo.

"You see now that you've said that I'm starting to worry about it…" He trailed off nervously, and Danielle rolled her eyes. She had had enough Gustavu for one day.

"Hey, I'm heading out. Darcy? You coming?" She asked slinging her guitar over her back.

"I have to do that photo shoot for the album." Darcy said nervously. Danielle winced sympathetically. She strolled out of the studio and stumbled into Kendall where he was leaning causally against the wall.

"Why are you still here?" She snapped. Kendall shrugged, unfazed by her hostility.

"Waiting for Carlos. He's here to 'prove himself'" He said with air quotes.

"Damn that boy is dedicated." She muttered to Kendall, who was now walking alongside her.

"Yeah, isn't that enough to prove he's a decent guy?" He tried.

Danielle thought about it, and replied with a, "Hmm. NO!"

Kendall let out a frustrated sigh. He glanced at her t-shirt, and instead of the usual rock band tee she was wearing a Wilds shirt. Oh hell no! She can NOT be into hockey.

"You like hockey!" He asked her trying not to freak out.

"Yeah doesn't everybody?" She replied with a half smile forming. 'Not Jo', Kendall thought.

"Well, not everybody."

"Doesn't everybody worth knowing?" She asked. Kendall stifled a laugh.

"I guess so. So why do you like it?"

"Probably because it's the only sport that they made an actual machine to get blood of the ice because injuries occur so often." Kendall nodded in agreement. "Plus I used to play." Kendall stopped in his tracks and grabbed her by the arm.

"Are you joking?"

"No." She said ripping her arm away. "I played center." That was the position Kendall played. Oh no! This was not good! She was becoming perfect for him!

"Uh I don't like you!" He said quickly, more to himself than her. She looked a bit surprised; hurt even… but nah, Kendall was just imagining that…right?

"Good because I don't like you either!" She stormed away.

****.

"Ok dude, just go up and make her laugh." Carlos coached himself. He was looking at Melissa talking to Rosie in the middle of Palm Woods Park. He walked over to them, taking deep breaths like a track star would before a big race.

"Hey Mel." He said looking at the ground. "Sorry about the whole…"

"Allergic thing? Don't worry about it, nobody ever knows!" She said cheerfully. He looked up at her happily.

"Good, hey that's a really pretty clip!" He said pointing to the butterfly ornament in her hair. Melissa blushed a little.

"Oh thank you. It's new." Rosie pulled out a clipboard and checked off the compliment box.

"Oh uh so I was walking the other day and I heard this Britney-" He was interrupted by a bee flying around his head, and began to swat at it madly. "AH! Bee! Get away!" He swung so hard he spun around and fell on his butt. Melissa burst out laughing.

"Carlos you're so goofy!" She giggled, helping him up. He grinned, satisfied that he had made Melissa laugh. Rosie let out an exasperated sigh and checked off the laugh box. Logan, who was looking for Rosie, came up to the group.

"Hey guys! Oh Carlos, Katie told me to give this to you." He handed his friend a pink box like it was time bomb. Carlos gave him a confused look. Logan shrugged. "So Rosie, have you seen a math theory book anywhere?" He blurted out like an idiot. Wow, he sure was smooth. Rosie smiled at him with her perfect white teeth.

"Yeah, here you go!" She pulled his book out of her bag. He was taken back but nodded like he wasn't at all surprised.

"Uh…thanks! I uh…should go now." Rosie gave him a wave good bye.

"He's weird." Melissa stated. Rosie and Carlos nodded. Carlos looked at the tag on the box. 'To Melissa' it read.

_I love Katie!_ He thought. He handed it to her, and her bright eyes widened with excitement.

" A Gift! FOR ME! YAY! I mean, you shouldn't have!" But she grabbed it and opened it like a crazy person. 'She sure loves gifts' Carlos thought with a smile.

"AWW!" Rosie and Mel said in unison. In it was a glass rose. And it was beautiful.

"Well…I can't get you real roses so I decided a fake one would be almost as good." Carlos said making it up on the spot, instantly rewarded when Melissa gave him a huge hug.

"This is so nice of you! I can't wait for tomorrow!" She squealed hugging him tighter. He hugged her back equally happy.

"Wait, so the date is on?" Danielle yelled as she heard. Rosie nodded and Melissa turned to her, confused.

"Was it ever off?" She asked. Rosie quickly shook her head no. "No, you're lying. Were you guys trying to make Carlos 'prove himself?'" She asked her voice getting louder and angrier by the word. The girls shook their heads yes, both looking a little fearfully at Melissa.

"Oh my god! You guys! STOP MEDDLING IN MY LOVE LIFE!" She yelled and then she turned to Carlos. "I'm so sorry they made you do that! I'm so embarrassed." She said blushing. Carlos just gave her a hug.

"It's fine. Besides it gave me an excuse to do nice things for you!" He said. She blushed more. "Hey, and if you want, Danielle you can come along on our date." Danielle looked shocked, as did Rosie and Melissa.

"I can?"  
"She can?" They asked. Carlos shrugged.

"Sure, I mean Darcy and James are coming-"

"They are?" Danielle and Rosie asked, before Melissa promptly hit them on the heads for interrupting him.

"And, Kendall's mom is driving us so he'll probably go. Of course you can come." Danielle almost took a step back in surprise. Carlos was being really…smart. And nice, considering she was a psycho bitch most of the time. Maybe Kendall was right, maybe he IS a nice guy.

"Uh, do you mind Mel?" Melissa shook her head like crazy.

"Nope! It'll be like a triple date!" She said excitedly. Carlos grinned and put his arm around her tiny waist. Danielle shot him a look and he quickly situated it around her shoulders instead.

"No it will not be a triple date!" Danielle snapped. Rosie crossed her arms.

"Am I seriously the only one with out a date?" They all thought about it then nodded yes.

"HEY!" She shouted, insulted and they all quickly walked away to avoid her wrath. She let out a sigh.

"_Stranded at the drive in. Branded a fool. What will they say? Monday at school_!" She sang out

**I don't own the Slits or Grease. Please review! The big date is coming up next!**** And thank you to my positivly wonderful beta, Novemberdreamer who I love and appreciate so much!(and will be reviewing…)**


	12. Big Time Date

**Thanks to all of the reviews favorite stories, author alerts, story alerts, favorite authors! You guys are awesome!**

"What to wear? What to wear?" Melissa wondered out loud. She was currently debating between a pink sweater and an orange tank top with a yellow shrug, desperately trying to decide which she should wear on her date with Carlos. Meanwhile, Darcy was still curled up in bed, Rosie was moping with a bag of chips and Danielle was in the shower.

"Rosie which should I wear?" Melissa asked jumping on to the couch holding the two tops up. Rosie ate some more of her chips.

"I don't care. Wear whatever!" Rosie snapped grumpily as she sucked on her barbecue covered fingers. Melissa let out a gasp.

"But I need to have an opinion! Who else can help me with fashion stuff? Or hair stuff?"

"James." Rosie said dryly. The two laughed.

"But seriously. Which ONE?" Melissa yelled. Danielle came out in a robe with a towel on her head.

"I see you're ready to go." Rosie commented as Danielle got a pop tart. Danielle just flipped her off.

"Danielle!" Mrs. Durbane scolded.

"Sorry." Danielle muttered as she put the pop tart in her mouth.

"Now you girls are going on a date." Mrs. Durbane started.

"I'm not!" Rosie yelled angrily.

"I'm the chaperone." Danielle corrected her. Mrs. Durbane smiled.

"Of course you are honey, but you know boys will be boys and you girls are older now and boys are going to want more-"

"EW! I don't want to talk about this!" Melissa cried covering her ears. Mrs. Durbane let out a happy sigh as Melissa ran out of the room with her ears still covered.

Meanwhile, Darcy was just waking up from her deathlike sleep. She rolled out of her bed and yawned, proceeding to scratch lazily at her head while she walked into the kitchen with an uncanny resemblance to a zombie.

"Darcy, I see you finally woke up." Mrs. Durbane said as she handed her a bowl of Apple Jacks.

"Mwabahmamfhe." She muttered.

"Considering you have a date tonight you're pretty calm." Mrs. Durbane noted as Darcy began to eat. With a muffled cry, Darcy began to choke on her cereal. Danielle came; wearing a purple shirt with frilled sleeves, and clapped her hard on the back.

"I –wha-who-huh?" Darcy choked out as soon as her throat was cleared. Rosie rolled her eyes. She emptied the rest of her bag of chips into her mouth.

"You and James are going with Carlos and Melissa to play hockey together. Whoop dee freaking doo!" she hissed

"Oh yeah. OHMYGOD!" Darcy ran into her bedroom. Melissa, now wearing the pink sweater, ran after her.

"I get to do your hair!" Melissa shouted, looking very date-worthy with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and a white headband in. "And pick out your outfit!" As she tried to get in through the door Darcy slammed it shut. Melissa's pounding only added to the general insanity of the apartment as Danielle started up her blow-dryer and turned it on maximum volume.

"I see you're making sure you look nice." Rosie said. But Danielle couldn't hear her over the hairdryer.

"WHAT?"

"I said, 'I SEE YOU'RE MAKING SURE YOU LOOK NICE!'"

"I'M NOT MAKING ANY ICE!" Danielle yelled back. Rosie sighed. Making fun of Danielle was so not satisfying when she couldn't hear it.

Meanwhile Melissa had broken into Darcy's room. She had picked out a red and magenta stripped skirt with a black tank top.

"I'm going to be freezing! Aren't we going to an ice rink?" Darcy complained as she saw the outfit Melissa had laid out for her. Melissa shrugged.

"You'll look hot! Plus you can ask James for his jacket." Darcy blushed.

"Wha-what if he doesn't have one?" Melissa hit her on the head.

"Positive! Think positive!"

"But what-"

"POSITIVE!" Darcy sighed. Melissa slipped off her bracelet (the lucky one with a smiley face charm that she kept on at all times) and gave it to Darcy

"If you start to feel nervous, just let this bracelet remind you to stay positive, okay?" Melissa said.

"Thanks Mel." Darcy murmured with a smile as she took the bracelet and gave her friend a hug.

"Now let's get you ready for JAMES!" Darcy groaned as Melissa dragged her to the bathroom.

**Transition (Now I have no idea how boys get ready for dates so bare with me!) **

"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?" Carlos yelled. James was in pre-hair-primping mode so his brown locks were flat and dull. Already frustrated, he promptly came over and smacked Carlos in the face.

"1: Calm down. 2: Take off the helmet. And 3: Let James do his hair." He walked back into the bathroom and began to style his hair. Carlos whipped off the helmet and ran to Kendall, who was freshly out of the shower and wrapped in a towel **(A/N your welcome readers *the fangirls scream and faint at the thought of Kendall in only a towel*). **

"What do I do to get ready for a date?" Carlos shouted frantically, grabbing Kendall by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Dude I'm naked! Let me get dressed!" Kendall replied. "Weirdo." He muttered as he walked into his room. Carlos waited anxiously outside Kendall's door until Kendall reemerged, wearing a black undershirt and a blue flannel shirt over it. He stepped back quickly when he saw Carlos.

"WHAT DO I DO?" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Take a shower, brush your teeth, put on some cologne and calm the frick down." Carlos nodded in affirmative before sprinting to the shower.

"Ok, James and Kendall are ready for their dates-" Mrs. Knight started

"Not a date mom, NOT A DATE!" Kendall yelled from the bathroom.

"Carlos is in the shower… Logan are you going to be ok all alone here?" Logan looked sadly at Mrs. Knight.

"I'll be fine Kathleen." He muttered. Mrs. Knight gave him a stern look.

"Mrs. Knight. Mrs. K. Mrs. Kendall's mom. NOT KATHLEEN!" She told him. Logan nodded. He wondered what Rosie was doing.

**DATE TIME**

"Bye Mrs. Knight!" Melissa waved. Her and Carlos linked hands and ran to get their skates. Danielle looked up at the sign.

"Ice rink. _Ice rink_. What the heck?" she yelled. Kendall looked at her warily, his skates and hockey gear slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, didn't Mel tell you? We're hockey players…" He replied, and Danielle nodded nervously.

"Oh yeah…I knew that." She walked quickly inside.

Meanwhile, Darcy and James were somewhere else completely.

"Uh James I thought we were going to the ice rink with the rest of them…" Darcy said anxiously, and James shook his head.

"The ice rink will be too crowded- I thought we could go somewhere with more room!" He put his arm around her waist and led her to the other side of the building.

_Oh my god I am going to get raped. Screw positive, where's Danielle?_ Darcy thought panicking. She hesitated nervously as James lead her around the corner of the building, only to be greeted by the sight of a small pond behind the main building.

"It's kind of ionic that there's a pond behind the hockey rink." James stated knowledgeably.

"You mean ironic?" Darcy asked and James stomped in frustration.

"Damn it! Yes that is what I meant! God I'm an idiot!" Darcy hesitated, not quite knowing what to do.

"So uh what are we going to do, we can't um skate here…" James quickly stopped cursing himself and smiled.

"We are going to talk."

_Say whaaaat?_ Darcy thought.

"Uh…" She said. He calmly pulled out a blanket and took a seat. Darcy, on the other hand, was sweating like a sinner in church**. (Princess and the Frog XD)** She slowly sat down next to him.

"Are you cold?" She had begun to shiver from nerves.

"A little." He took off his jacket and draped it around her. The boy could do romance, she would give him that.

**At the rink.**

"Carlos can you help me lace my skates?" Melissa asked. He ran over to her, but tripped because he was wearing skates as well. He scrambled up and laced her skates. "Thank you!" She helped him up.

"Let's go!" They both entered the rink and began to skate. Melissa gracefully glided with while holding hands with Carlos, and he mirrored her movements. Danielle on the other hand, was shakily stepping onto the rink while holding the rim with a death grip.

"Whoa!" She slipped down and hastily repositioned her self. Kendall, who was standing next to her, helped her up.

"I thought you played hockey!" He said.

"Yeah, FIELD HOCKEY! I can't skate for my life!" She said, loosing her balance again and grabbing the first thing she could- Kendall.

"Uh…" Kendall said feeling his face turn red as she moved her hands upward rebalancing her self with her hand on his chest. She quickly realized what exactly she was holding onto and let go.

"Oh crap-OH SHIIII-" She fell the second she let go. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back up.

"Careful!" He said. Danielle blushed.

"Yeah yeah." She grabbed his shoulder and the two began to skate. "Don't get any big ideas." She said, blushing as she glared at him.

"Don't worry." Kendall snapped.

"Hey is that Darcy and James?" Danielle asked as she and Kendall skated by a large window that looked out at the back of the rink.

"Yeah, James is being Mr. Romantic as usual." Kendall muttered and began to skate away from the window. Melissa saw them together and squealed.

"Carlos! Carlos! Look! Danielle and Kendall!" He glanced at them.

"Oh, cool." He was busy staring at Melissa. She was such a graceful skater; possibly a former figure skater, and Carlos just couldn't keep his eyes off her elegant movements. Plus, she looked unreasonably cute in that sweater.

"Hey, how'd you learn to skate?" He asked her. She turned and began to skate backwards.

"I have two older brothers and they both play hockey."

"So did you ever play?"

"Nope," She swung back around to skate next to him again. "But I would skate around with them. I can't hit a puck for my life." She giggled. He raised an eyebrow.

"I think I can help with that!" He skated to the side lines and grabbed a puck and a stick. He placed it on the ice and handed the stick to her. "Go ahead try it." She grabbed it and took a swing, missed entirely, and fell on her butt.

"Ow!" She shrieked. He quickly helped her up.

"Ok hold the stick like this." He went around her body and placed his hands over hers. "And," He moved her arms and helped her hit the puck.

"I hit it!" She cheered. She looked at him and he put his helmet on her.

"Good job, you are officially a hockey player."

Danielle saw Carlos wrapped around Melissa and her leaning into him.

"Hey! Leave room for-" she started but Kendall, whom she was still clinging to, turned her around.

"What the hell Kendall!" She cried.

"You need to relax, enjoy the date." She stopped skating.

"Date?" Kendall realized his slip up.

"Uh…their date! Mel and Carlos's date! Enjoy their date!" He said. She glanced at him and saw his cheeks turn red.

"Ok…how do I do that?" She asked. He thought about it.

"You need to go get some ice cream from the snack bar." He decided.

"Anything to get off this God damn ice!" She agreed, wobbling on her skates to the snack bar.

**At home!**

Rose was pissed off. She was NOT going to be Ms. Pathetic, the only one of the girls that didn't have a date. She sighed and grabbed all the things she had taken from the boy's apartment. She changed from into a yellow kimono style top and her lucky jean skirt. She checked her hair and spritzed herself with perfume before walking quickly over to the boys' apartment. She knocked on the door and Logan, who was wearing his hockey jersey and underwear, answered.

"Uh…. Hi Rosie!" He said his voice going higher then usual.

"Hi Logan…I uh have some stuff that belongs to you." She scratched the back of her neck.

"Um, alright, come in." He said opening the door. She came in hauling a giant tote bag. "Have a seat." He motioned to the couch and ran and pulled on some pants. He ran back in, breathing a little faster than he normally would.

"This is your hockey stick," she said pulling it out. "Your coasters, Katie's magazines and sunscreen, the throw rug for your bathroom," She said taking each of them out of the tote. Logan's eyes were wide. That bag could hold a lot of stuff! "Sunglasses, Lego airplane Carlos made, James's comb…"

"Where did…did you…what?" He asked. Rosie sighed, pulling her hair back from her face the way she always did when she was nervous.

"I…I took this stuff." Logan blinked and sat next to her on the couch.

"Why?" She looked at him. '_She has really pretty eyes'_ He thought, then, '_wait she's a thief!'_

"I'm a kleptomaniac." She explained. He jumped up. "I know, I'm a freak! I just…I always steal stuff from cute boys!" She got up and began to run out of the room.

"Wait!" he stopped her. "Who do you think is cute?" He raised an eyebrow. She smiled coyly.

"Who do you think?" She whispered leaning very close to him. He blushed heavily.

"THAT WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIIIIFE!" Carlos burst through the door. Melissa giggled. Darcy was wearing James's jacket and Danielle and Kendall weren't killing each other.

"I had fun too!" She gave him a peck on the cheek. James leaned his cheek towards Darcy hopefully.

"Uh, bye!" She squeaked running out of the apartment. Danielle just looked at Kendall and gave him a nod and headed off after Darcy, grabbing Melissa as well and dragging her away.

"Uh…were we interrupting something?" Kendall asked looking at how close the two were.

"No. See ya later!" Rosie said, quickly walking away.

"Yeah, nothing at all" Logan agreed, but he didn't take his eyes off of Rosie until she was out of sight.

**Alright, this was so much fun to write! Review review review! I take anonymous reviews; I take flames, hell review saying that your grandma's getting married! Just review! Oh and a thousand thank you's to my beta Novemberdreamin**


	13. Big Time Drip part 1

**Part on of my amaz****ing saga called: Big Time Drip Part 1 and Big Time Drip Part 2. Crazy! Thanks reviewers! Check out my other stories!**

Danielle woke up to water splashing her face.

"What the-" There was a leak in the ceiling! Oh my god! She quickly jumped out of bed and landed in a puddle.

"Oh EW!" She shrieked, jumping away from the wet carpet and back onto her bed.

"WET! WET! WET!" Danielle heard Darcy squealing. The water was everywhere!

"DANIELLE!" Melissa screamed. Danielle ran outside and saw Rosie and Mrs. Durbane on the couch and puddles of water everywhere.

"What happened?" She asked. The two red heads both turned around.

"I don't know! I called maintenance! But they didn't send anybody up!" Mrs. Durbane cried, exasperated. "These shoes are ruined! And they were 60 percent off! I'll never get a deal like that again!"

"Water's everywhere!" Melissa shrieked coming out of her room, clutching a teddy bear to her chest. The bottoms of her puppy pajama pants were soaked. Darcy had emerged from the room as well, lifting her feet off the soaking carpet nervously.

"Come on girls we're going to the front desk." Mrs. Durbane decided, getting up with a wet 'squelch' from the couch.

"WHAT?" All of the girls said in unison. They were all in their pajamas! Danielle had an oversized hockey jersey and shorts, Darcy had a light blue shirt with _no bottoms_ on, Melissa was in her too long pink pajama pants and a pink tank top, and Rosie looked fabulous in her night gown but her hair was a wreck!

"I'm not going down there looking like this!" Rosie cried running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it look normal, but her hand just got stuck in the tangles.

"I have no pants!"

"My shorts are too short!" Danielle added

"Hello! No PANTS!" Little Darcy yelled. But Rosie and Danielle were shouting over her.

"They are called shorts for a reason! I mean please! You look fine, Ms. My- hair-never-frizzes!" Rosie cried

"Shorts are one thing, these are basically underwear!" Danielle shot back

"No pants, I'm just going down in my undies!" Darcy interrupted indignantly.

"Go get pants then! Now you guys come on, we don't want to be stuck in a wet room!" Mrs. Durbane ordered. Darcy threw on a pair of shorts and ran downstairs to the lobby with the rest of them.

"Mr. Bitters!" Mrs. Durbane snapped at him. He took off his eye mask and looked at the girls, surprised.

"What? Why are you in your nightwear?" He asked looking at the girls. The girls all looked around self consciously.

"Because there are leaks in our apartment, that's why! I want a refund!" Mrs. Durbane snarled

"Um, the studio pays for everything." Mr. Bitters said beginning to type on his computer. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Well, we need a new room- or something- or…or we'll…" Rosie couldn't think what they would do to him.

"We'll sue!" Danielle said helpfully. Mr. Bitters definitely didn't want that!

"Of course we'll get you a new apartment; in fact I'll send somebody right up to retrieve some of your things." He said laughing nervously.

"And we want free smoothies from the juice bar!" Melissa demanded. Everybody nodded- they were going to milk this for all they could.

"Done!" He said. He grabbed a key and gave it to them.

"Now, we will give you some blankets and pillows, your things will be dried. The Palm Woods would like to apologize by giving you a free shopping spree at the local strip mall." He gave them a big fake smile, clearly sucking up.

"SCORE!" Rosie yelled. They took the key and went to the new room. Room 3J, just as the boys came out of 2J.

"What's with the noise-Danielle?" Logan asked sleepily. Rosie waved at him.

"Hi Logan…nice pants." She giggled. He looked down- he had been too tired to see what he was putting on so he had accidentally put on Katie's pink bottoms. Blushing, he turned to go back into the room but James came out and blocked his way.

"Logan what are you do-hello Darcy!" James said eagerly, waving at a blushing Darcy. Why was she blushing? Because a funny little thing about James… he doesn't wear a shirt when he sleeps.

"Um hi. Why-"

"Put a shirt on you idiot." Danielle snapped.

"Is anybody besides you complaining?" He asked. "Darcy?" Darcy blushed more and said.

"W-well…"

"Is Carlos awake?" Melissa asked, forgetting about her pjs and running to the door but tripping on her way. Darcy knelt down to help her up, and James squatted down with her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Leak. In our apartment there's a huge leak." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked sleepily, coming out of the room followed by the Knight family.

"Molly! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Knight asked and Mrs. Durbane gave her a weak smile.

"Our apartment has a leak, so we're waiting for this one." The girls all pointed to the door. "To be cleaned and for our stuff to be brought up." She continued. The two women moved into the boy's apartment to talk and left the kids standing in the hallway awkwardly.

"So, Logan, care to tell us why you're wearing my pants?" Katie asked looking at him. All of the guys began to laugh and Logan scowled.

"It was… er dark and, uh, I was tired so I uh…"He nervously sputtered looking everywhere but Rosie. Rosie wasn't laughing or giggling though, she was honestly listening. She wanted to know why he had tight pink pants on for goodness sake!

"Why does this have to happen so early?" Kendall groaned tiredly. Danielle stepped out from behind Rosie.

"Because our apartment is under water!" She said, not mean or snide at all. She was as tired as everybody else, too tired to be mean to Kendall even. It was seven in the morning on a Saturday for Pete's sake! Kendall however was focused on something besides her friendlier-than-usual attitude.

_Damn those are short shorts…_He shook his sleepy head to get the thought of her in HIS hockey jersey out of his head. He shuddered; the only way she would wear his jersey is if she took it as a souvenir after murdering him in his sleep. And yet he still couldn't get that image out of his head.

"So your apartment is leaking! That sounds…wet." Carlos said to Melissa. He was too tired to think, but then again…maybe he wasn't. Melissa yawned.

"It was VERY wet!" A worker came up and handed Mrs. Durbane some things they had recovered from the apartment and a maid came out.

"Well I guess we're neighbors!" Darcy said to the guys as she walked into the apartment, James looking after her happily. Melissa and Carlos grinned at each other, Logan smiled shyly, and Danielle and Kendall looked like they were going to throw up.

****

"Ok so we have a couple of Rosie's skirts!" Mrs. Durbane shouted out in auctioneer- style as she sorted through the bags of things that had been found dry. Everything else was going to be dried (free of charge of course). The girls grabbed their belongings eagerly from their squished positions on the living room's tiny couch. God, this apartment was even crappier than the first!

"Danielle's bathing suit." She tossed it at Danielle. She caught it and muttered.

"Joy." She looked at her black and white polka dot bikini. This was her only change of clothes.

"We also have some plates… um Twilight" She tossed the book to Darcy who hugged it to her chest. "Princess Candyfuzz." Melissa squealed with happiness.

"And here are some jeans for Darcy." She said taking out the last of the stuff. The girls all widened their eyes.

"THAT'S IT?" They yelled.

"No clothes?" Danielle asked.

"No shoes?" Rosie cried  
"No blankets?" Darcy said rubbing her cold hands together.

"Is Mr. Cuddlesworth ok?" Melissa asked, horrified. They all stared at Mrs. Durbane as she sadly shook her head.

"I guess we are going to have to do some SHOPPING!" She squealed, whipping out her coupon book. "One more punch on my Deliah's card and we get free socks!" She high fived her daughter.

"I have to go to the mall in a bikini!" Danielle yelled. Melissa nodded happily.

"Yup! Hey we should invite Kendall along!" She giggled. Rosie smiled mischievously.

"We should invite ALL the boys."

"NO! You know what, I'll just hang at the pool, and you guys can buy stuff for me." Danielle said. Melissa and Rosie exchanged evil glances and Danielle automatically regretted what she had just said.

"Um Darcy…" She looked to her friend hopefully.

"I'll do what I can." She said. "But no promises." Darcy changed into the jeans, Melissa and Rosie put on Rosie's skirts, and Danielle changed into her bikini and wrapped a towel from the bathroom around her.

"To the pool." She grumbled.

"TO THE MALL!" The trio yelled. Danielle went down to the pool sat in a lounge chair and popped open her book, sinking down in her chair behind it.

"Hey babe, you new here?" A boy asked her. Danielle dropped her book and gave him a wicked glare.

"Oh! Danielle uh-" he quickly stuttered, backing away from her slowly.

"You can run away now." She said turning back to her book. Did she really look that different in a swim suit?

"Hey are you the new gir-" Danielle threw her book at Kendall who luckily caught it before if flew into the pool.

"I don't look that different!" She yelled, standing up to get her book back.

"Yes you do. You look all nice and sexy." He said. Danielle was trying to get her book back but froze.

"Did you just call me sexy?" He turned red, but quickly answered.

"No I said you look-" He turned away from her. "Bexy, cexy, mexy, rexy, jexy, fexy, texy... Damn, nothing" He turned back to her and she had a smirk on her face. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"He he."

"Can I just have my book back?" She asked holding her hand out. He looked at the cover of the book.

"Midnight Moon. What's this about?" He asked looking at the back. She snatched it away.

"Vampires that take over Chicago. And there's this girl, who's a part of a long line of vampire slayers, and she tries to stop them and she gets this totally hot werewolf boyfriend and-" She realized that she was rambling. "Uh yeah. That's what it's about." Kendall put his hands in his pockets.

"Um sounds cool." He said. Danielle sat back down and noticed Kendall didn't leave.

"Do you want to borrow it or something?" She asked sarcastically. He frowned.

"No." Kendall said as he began to take off his shirt. Danielle started to choke on air.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked after she stopped coughing. Kendall tossed his shirt on a chair.

"Going swimming?" He said, clearly confused. She felt her face turn a little pink as she checked out his body.

"Um, yeah you…you do that." She turned back to her book.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Don't check him out, he's an idiot! Who cares if he's sort of delicious? Not me! Definitely not me.' _She thought as she tried to read her book. But unfortunately she happened to be at a very romantic part of the book, and her stupid head kept picturing Kendall and herself instead of the characters. She threw her book down on her chair and hopped into the pool to clear her head.

****

"I'm going to get this, and this and this and this and this and this!" Rosie said throwing a variety of shirts, jeans, and dresses on to Darcy. Darcy skillfully grabbed everything before it hit the ground. It was clear this wasn't her first shopping trip with Rosie and Melissa.

"Rosie we only need one or two outfits until the apartment gets dried!" She said. Rosie just rolled her eyes

"Darcy, have we met?" She asked jokingly. Darcy half smiled.

"Good point." Rosie began to search again.

"So will Dani like this?" Rosie asked showing Darcy a baby blue tube top.

"Are you joking? She'd freak out! Imagine if that was the only thing we got her and she had to walk around in that all-" Rosie covered Darcy's mouth with her hand.

"We're buying it."

"WHAT? Come on! Danielle will eat us alive!" But Rosie was still adding it to their pile of 'must haves' "Rosie, we have to get her something not slutty to wear!"

"Darcy you go pick out what you want to wear." Rosie said, ignoring Darcy's pleas and grabbing all her bags before she left for another shop. Darcy sighed as she picked out a pair of shorts, and a white and light pink t-shirt. She felt so boring. The image of the girls James normally hung out with popped up in her head and she turned red.

"Maybe this..." She grabbed a yellow tank top and a denim skirt and turned even redder. Since when did boys make her buy clothes? She abandoned the tank top and skirt and went off to find her friends.

Melissa had picked out a top with a cupcake on it, a yellow shirt that said 'this is what crazy looks like' and a glittery silver shirt and a pair of Bermuda shorts. She had linked arms with Rosie and the two were shopping for Danielle.

"Where's your mom?" She asked. Rosie pointed at a big store called Bargain Mart.

"I think she died and went to heaven." The girls all giggled and nodded. They walked in and found Rosie's mom weighed down with bags.

"Do we really need any of this stuff?" Melissa asked as they checked out of Bargain Mart.

"Yes we do." Mrs. Durbane said. Darcy looked into one of the many bags.

"Two French espresso machines? Do we even drink espresso?" She asked and Mrs. Durbane flushed and snatched the bag away.

"We will now!" As the girls walked into their bedrooms to put away their purchases and a mouse scurried across Darcy's foot, they realized something. They did NOT want to sleep in the creepy new bedrooms.

"Guys…" Melissa started. They all gathered in the living room.

They girls all looked at each other. Rosie cracked a smile and they all yelled.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" They got pillows and blankets and all laid down in the living room, which was a little cleaner than the bedrooms and free of pests.

"I've got an idea." Melissa said propping herself up on her elbows. "Let's pretend this is a legit slumber party and gossip about boys!" She giggled and Danielle rolled her eyes but the rest of the girls nodded.

In the room right next door, Carlos heard Melissa's voice.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked taking off his helmet and putting his ear up against the wall.

"Hear what?" Kendall asked. But Logan and James were already at the wall.

"Yes." They said in unison, and Kendall jumped over the couch to join their eavesdropping.

**Dununununununununununuuuuun! Cliffhanger! I'll be putting out part two soon! Tell me all thoughts and desires for the next chapter!**** I do love suggestions! Thanks to my uber awesome incredibly epic beta Novemberdreamin.**


	14. Big Time Drip part 2

**Part ****two of my amazing saga called: Big Time Drip! Thanks for all of my reviews, and NovemberDreamin whose reviews are as big as Big Time Rush!**

"Ok, Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp?" Rosie asked.

"Orlando!" Melissa squealed but Danielle shook her head.

"Johnny Depp, he is so much cooler!"

"But Orlando is hotter! Did you SEE Lord of the Rings?" Darcy countered. Danielle threw a pillow at her.

"Whatever; next one. Mel, your turn." The girls were all on the ground, Danielle lying on her Beatles sleeping bag that was saved from their water-submerged room. Darcy was next to her blanket, Rosie was sprawled out on the couch and Melissa was sitting perkily on a big plushy pillow.

"Um ok. Darcy, truth or dare?" She asked. Darcy thought about her options, tugging on her short black hair.

"Truth." She decided. Dare would've been something like streaking or skinny dipping, any truth was better than that. Or at least she thought so, until Melissa grinned evilly.

"Do you like James?" James, on the other side of the wall, pushed Carlos down so he could hear better

"Well…I don't know." She said looking at her hands, twisting them in her lap.

"Why are you so shy around him? I mean not adorable shy, I mean awkward shy." Melissa pestered and Darcy sighed.

"I don't know. I really don't- I mean he says he likes me but…"

"But what? The boy is clearly into you!" Rosie yelled.

"Is it that obvious?" James whispered and the rest of the boys nodded simultaneously. James shrugged; he had nothing to hide.

"Well why? I mean I'm just a skinny little bass player! Every other girl in this place likes him- girls way hotter then me!" She said burying her head in her blanket. The girls all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about? Sure girls like him, but they are nowhere near as pretty as you are!" Danielle said putting her arm around her friend. Rosie nodded.

"Seriously on the hot scale…only Danielle and I are above you." She said. Melissa let out a scoff.

"Hey!"

"Melissa is hotter then all of them." Carlos told the guys. James shook his head and Logan rolled his eyes before Kendall shushed them.

"Mel, you two are tied! But you are much cuter then Dani."

"True." Danielle said, not at all insulted. Kendall noticed she didn't freak out when she was called Dani. It was weird; he never even saw her as a Dani it was so…perky.

"So…is that a yes?" Melissa asked going back to her original question. Darcy nodded. James, on the other side of the wall, was desperately trying to catch her answer.

"What did she say?" he hissed. They boys all hit him over the head.

"Well, at least James doesn't have weird eyebrows." Danielle pointed out.

"Kendall." They all said in unison. Kendall rubbed his forehead, were his eyebrows that weird?

"Ok honestly Danielle, you need to break his face just so they can redo them or something because-!" Rosie started but she burst out laughing before she could finish. Kendall slumped down away from the wall and went to sit on the couch.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Logan hissed at him. Kendall turned on the TV before replying.

"This is creepy guys, and I'm pretty sure Melissa would not be happy with this _Carlos_" He gave him a pointed look. "Same with Darcy, _James _and Logan… you're smarter than them!" Kendall said. James and Carlos looked at each other, then shrugged and put their ears back against the wall.

"You're just saying that because Danielle thinks you have weird eyebrows." Logan told him. Kendall grumbled and flipped the channel to a hockey game. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall…

"Heath Ledger as Patrick Verona was waaaay better then when he was the Joker." Melissa declared.

"Are you kidding, the Joker was freaking brilliant!" Danielle cried.

"But he sang really good in the 10 things I hate about you!" Danielle rolled her eyes.

"So does Kendall but I'm not all goo-goo eyed for him!" The girls all smirked.

"Hey Kendall, Danielle's talking about you." James said. Kendall turned to look at them.

"Seriously?" He looked at them curiously but stayed seated.

"You so like him! I mean, normally when a guy ticks you off you just swear at him and he backs off but Kendall's not like that and I think you like it!" Rosie said. James looked back and nodded and Kendall ran over and put his ear against the wall.

"I thought this was creepy." Logan said to Kendall grinning a bit.

"Shut up!" He hissed back.

"I so do not like him! I hate the fact that he's headstrong and smart and ripped!" Danielle cried.

"What?" Melissa asked, happily surprised. Danielle put her hand over her mouth-so did Kendall.

"I-I didn't mean I said-I meant-"

"You like him! You really like him! You like, like, _like_ him!" Melissa sang and jumped off her pillow to dance around Danielle.

"Leave the singing to me please." Rosie said, very maturely and Danielle gave her a look of thanks. "You love him, you looove him, you love, love, love him!" She began to sing, making kissy faces jokingly. The boys all gave Kendall the thumbs up and Carlos clapped him on the back.

"Stop it you guys! I don't like Danielle, and she doesn't like me either. She's a psycho, bitchy, overprotective, talented, determined, smart, hot-" He stopped talking as he caught his mistake.

"You were saying?" James asked with an evil grin. Kendall angrily walked off and slammed his bedroom door.

"Oh shut up you guys and put in the movie!" Danielle snapped, blushing. The girls all giggled and put in the DVD and the guys returned to the couch, realizing there wasn't going to be anymore talking about them.

"Hey have you ever realized how incredibly sexy smart guys are?" Rosie asked in the middle of the movie, while the boys were preoccupied with the hockey game.

"Shh!" Danielle said, trying to focus on the movie.

"Not really, I mean it's nice to date smart guys but-" Melissa mused

"Shh!" Danielle shushed.

"I mean, I totally find it hotter when a guy can do algebra in his head. It's weird but I do!" Rosie exclaimed.

"SHHH!" Danielle whisper-yelled, getting a little agitated.

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I don't know if it's because Logan's got an awesome body and I'd love to-"

Danielle covered Darcy's ears.

"HEY!" Darcy slapped her hands away.

"As the only one with virgin lips I must protect you!" Danielle cried, laughing. The boys turned from their hockey game, hearing bits of the girl's conversation.

"Did anybody else just hear 'algebra' then 'virgin'?" Logan asked.

"They must be talking about Logan!" James cried before the boys ran over to the wall only to crash into it.

"What was that?" Rosie asked, pausing the movie.

"Ow…" they heard from the other room.

"That's why I wear a helmet!"

"It's Logan and Carlos!" Melissa yelped jumping up and Danielle shot up too.

"Why were they running into walls…the wall between our rooms…?"Danielle asked suspiciously.

"The wall that is surprisingly thin because we can hear _THEM_." Rosie continued following Danielle's thoughts, and the two suddenly realized what happened.

"THEY DIE TONIGHT!" Danielle cried heading for the door, but Melissa grabbed her legs.

"But it's one in the morning! It's not night anymore!" She said as Danielle dragged her along.

"Then they die at one in the morning!" She hissed. Now the boys had heard this and ran for their beds and fell instantly asleep (or at least faked it).

"Girls! Bed time!" Mrs. Durbane called. Danielle frowned and went into her sleeping bag.

"We will kill them tomorrow." She yawned.

"The sun'll come out tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar that to-"

"Good night Rosie." She snapped.

When morning came, Melissa, Darcy, and Rosie all noticed Danielle was missing from her sleeping bag.

"Danielle? Did she go and kill them? She can't kill Carlos with out my permission!" Melissa cried. Rosie looked around.

"No, she didn't take the 'Beat-All' with her." The Beat-All was what Danielle called her favorite guitar -her favorite smashing guitar, that is. It was a dark green Les Paul and it was her all time favorite guitar that she reserved especially for smashing things. The girls looked around nervously for Danielle, and she soon appeared before them, wearing the baby blue tube top and white pleated skirt Rosie had bought her.

"Hi guys! I got up early." She said. They all just stared at her.

"What. The. Hell?" Melissa screamed. Darcy was just staring at her in shock. She had known Danielle longer then any of them and she had never seen her dress like this, not even when she went to Homecoming with her (ex) boyfriend.

"What are you doing? I bought those to annoy you, not for you to actually wear!" Rosie shouted and Danielle just shrugged, smiling secretively.

"Wait- are you doing this as a weird, sick way to get back at Kendall for listening in on us because you know he likes you in an odd way that also makes him hate you but he still thinks you're hot so this will totally confuse and scare him?" Darcy asked in one breath. Melissa gave her a super confused look and Rosie was figuring out what she had said slowly, but Danielle just smiled.

"Oh come on, I've only had like nine hours since that happened and eight of those were spent sleeping! Do you really think I could've come up with that so quickly?" She asked, grinning deviously. The girls all gulped.

Kendall, Darcy thought, you better stay far away from Danielle today.

**Hey hey hey! There was part two! I hope it was all you expected. ****I'm adding a part 3 because I am evil!I don't own Annie BTW. And as always, love to my beta NovemberDreamin who has to put up with my computer's random loss of spell check. I'm going on Vacation for TWO WEEKS so no updates for awhile...sorry. **


	15. Big Time Drip part 3

**I'm home! I wrote this over vacation, and re-wrote it and it is not betaed (Sorry NovemberDreamer you must hate me so) so sorry about any problems. Now I also basically mapped out the next three chapters and I also saw the Grand Canyon but lets get on to more important things.**

"Do you think they'll be mad at us?" Carlos asked worried as the guys all ate their breakfast. Logan was stirring his cereal nervously he looked up at them.

"Yes." They all paled.

"You don't think they'll uh do anything do you?" James asked.

"Melissa and Darcy? Probably not. Rosie and Danielle. Defiantly." Katie answered as she sat between Kendall and Logan. They looked at each other over her head. Kendall turned arounbd in his chair.

"Mommy!" He called. "Can I stay home today? I feel sick!" He said in his best baby voice. Mrs. Knight ran over to him and felt his forehead.

"You're not warm. You still have to go record today." She told him. Kendall slumped down in his chair.

"I'm dead." He groaned. Katie nodded. He shot her a 'come on' look.

"You think I have the power to stop Danielle? That's a job for Oprah." She told him.

"Oh my god, they're right next door!" Logan realised basically knocking over his cereal.

"Why are you so worried about Rosie?" Carlos was confused why Logan was afraid of one of the girlest girls he knew. Logan lean foreward.

"Remember that time one of the Jennifers called her fat?" He asked. The boys all recalled poor blonde Jennifer with half of her hair shaved off. They all shuddered. Carlos and James stuck their heads slowly out the door. The hallways were safe.

"Clear!" Carlos called back to guys. They all took off down the stairs but were stopped in the lobby by Kelly.

"Hey guys, Gustavu's not feeling good so no practice today." Kelly told them.

"W-what?" Kendall asked in horror.

"But-but recording is so much…fun." Logan tried.

"And safe!" James added.

"Plus how sick can he even be?" Carlos asked. Kelly picked up a recorder and played for them some gross sounds.

"That was him twenty minutes ago." They all flinched back. "Sorry guys. Wait…I'm apologizing for giving you the day off? What's going on?" She asked sat down in a chait.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said. Kelly gave them another suspicious glance and walked away.

"Well if you stay around people they can't kill us right?"Logan asked playing with his hands. Kendall shrugged. Danielle killing him infront of people…he could picture it.

**TrAnSiTiOn**

Danielle had straightened her hair so it was past her armpits, she went easy on the eyeliner for once and had stolen some of Rosie's glitter makeup. When she was getting ready to leave she noticed Melissa was wearing HER dark skinny jeans.

"Mel what are you wearing?" She was also wearing her dark gray Lady Gaga shirt.

"I'm dressing like you because you're dressing like Rosie! I'm angry at the guys too!"

"I wouldn't wear that." Danielle pointed at her shirt. Melissa shrugged.

"It's the only shirt of a musican I have! Besides, the Fame Monster sounds kind of scary!" Danielle rolled her eyes.

"It's Topsy Turvy day!" Rosie sang out. She was wearing a plain gray shirt and faded jeans.

"I really don't want to see how you two dress up Darcy." Danielle said shaking her head.

"That makes two of us!" Darcy called. Danielle shrugged and went out the door. She wandered down to the lobby where Bitters was typing lazily on his computer and Guitar Guy was playing 'Hotel California'. She found herself swaying to the tune. Somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Kendall, he jumped back.

"H-hey Danielle. What's up?" He asked nervously. She giggled.

"Hi Kendall! Nothing much is up, except for the sky!" She began to giggle again. This time she giggled because the look on his face was priceless.

"Uh-uh-humminahumminahumminahummina." His jaw dropped to the floor. He was looking at parts of Danielle he never had before. Like her lips. They looked so soft and shiny. She must have been wearing perfume because she smelled really nice too.

"So what's up with you?" She asked sweetly sitting down. Kendall looked like he'd seen a ghost. She patted the seat next to her and he slowly sat down.

"Um, nothing, are you feeling ok?" He asked her. She let out a little sad sigh.

"Yes, I'm just feeling very lonely." She leaned in to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Kendall tensed up and began to laugh nervously.

"Are you _sure_ you're ok?" He asked again because he wasn't sure if he was going to be.

**Transition**

"Scowl, angry, guitars, rock um KISS." Melissa said to herself trying to get into a Danielle mood. Being Danielle was not very fun. A little kid ran away from her! Maybe she'd over done it with the eyeliner.

"Hey Mel-AHH!" Carlos jumped away from her when he saw her. She gave him her best scowl.

"What do you want?" Carlos frowned confused and hurt.

"I thought we would go and hang out by the pool…" He trailed off when she rolled her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. Melissa stood up angrily.

"Yeah you did! You eavesdropped on us!"

"I'm sorry I just…" He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to know how you felt about me I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it, ok?" Melissa broke into a smile.

"I just can't stay mad at you!" She cried giving him a hug. He let out a relived sigh and held her tightly. "I forgive you. You really don't know how I feel about you?" She asked as they pulled away. Carlos blushed and turned away.

"Well…" She touched his cheek making him turn back to her.

"I really really really like you Carlos Garcia." She said put her nose to his.

"Well I really really really REALLY like you Melissa Sprinkle." He tilted his head and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She completely forgot about the dark red lipstick she had put on.

**Transitiontransition**

"You're adorable Darc, just remember, squeal giggle and don't run away. That's ALL you have to do to be like Mel!" Rosie told her. Rosie had let her hair go natural, something she hadn't done since fifth grade. Her eyes looked a little naked when they were void of all make up but she still looked awesome. Darcy wore a bright pink top with a cupcake on it and a pair of short shorts.

"You know, I'm not really mad at James, we don't have to do this." She said.

"Oh yes we do!" Rosie said grabbing her arm and pulling her out there.

"Well constantly running away from Logan won't do anything to him!" Darcy told her. Rosie let go of her arm and the two began to walk side by side.

"No, but it will confuse him. Just like you are going to confuse James. Boys are confused easily, now let me use my hot guy sense to find them." Darcy sighed.

_Rainbows puppies and candy OH MY! _She thought to herself as she followed Rosie who was stumbling about.

"Rosie! Um uh uh-" Logan stuttered. Rosie's' eyes flew open. Darcy had to hand it to Rosie; her hot guy sense hadn't failed them yet. Rosie didn't say anything, she just ran away. That made Logan even more nervous. Was there a bomb planted on him?

"Is Rosie ok?" He asked Darcy. He did a double take at her outfit. Something very weird was going on. Darcy put on a big empty headed smile, shrugged and skipped away.

Logan slowly made his way towards the lobby were he saw the most bizarre unbelievable mind boggling thing ever. Danielle was sitting on Kendall's lap and was running her finger along his chest.

"What the-" But James pulled him down behind a wall. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but I just saw Rosie blush and run away from you, earlier little children ran away from Melissa." James said and Logan's eyes bugged out of his head. "And now Danielle is flirting with Kendall. There's only one logical reason." He paused for effect.

_This'll be good_ Logan thought.

"They are being possessed." He finished. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, there has to be a reasonable explanation to this-did you just hear Danielle giggle?" They both turned to look at Kendall and Danielle. She was giggle and Kendall looked very confused and a little scared.

"I just hope Darcy's ok." James said a little wistfully. "Now are you going to help we exorcise Danielle?" Logan shook his head.

"I'm so not becoming apart of one of your dumb schemes." He said getting up. He walked away as James asked Bitters for some Holy Water. He past Melissa who was wearing all dark colors, but she still had a big smile on her face, bigger then usual actually. She was slowly running away from somebody. He looked to see Carlos coming after her.

"Gotcha!" He cried hugging her from behind. Logan noticed that he had dark red lipstick smeared all over his face.

"Carlos." He said. Carlos looked up. "You've got a little something on your face." Carlos wiped off the corner of his mouth smearing it even more.

"Did I get it?"

"Yup." Logan said continuing down to the smoothie bar. He sat down and was greeted by Mercedes.

"Hey, I know we've had our differences but we should date again." He basically fell out of his chair.

"What?"

"Awesome now, buy me a smoothie."

"Uh Mercedes maybe we should-"

"Come on boyfriend!" She whined. Now Rosie saw this from a distance and began to fume. There were only two emotions that could get rid of anger quickly for Rosie, understanding and jealousy. She walked up to them completely forgetting about the trick and yelled.

"BACK OFF YOU BLONDE COW HE'S MINE!" She gave her a shove. That made two things happen. One, Logan was relieved to know that Rosie didn't hate him anymore and Two: Mercedes hated Rosie and Guiltless pleasure with a passion.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COW YOU GINGER BITCH!" Rosie's eyes shot sparks and she punched Mercedes in the mouth.

"Oh my god!" Logan yelled.

"Iw am sow not piking yow band now!" Mercedes cried running away. Rosie rubbed her hand.

"That was really…"

"Scary?" Rosie offered. Logan shook his head.

"Bad ass." He told her. she smiled.

"Well that bad assness might have cost my band our only chance." She groaned. "Man Danielle was right, liking guys does equal bad news for the band." Logan frowned at moved closer to her.

"You can't leave now!" He said. Rosie raised any eyebrow smirking seductively.

"Why not?"

"Because-because-cause you just started liking me!" He blurted. She smiled.

"Well then I'm going to have to stick around then." She said putting her hands on her hips and sashaying away. Logan whistled. She was one hell of a girl.

**Transitiontranstiontransition**

James was on the hunt for a cross and Darcy was working up the courage to talk to him. She trailed behind him. Melissa would have run up to him and started chatting. Darcy had to be like Melissa so…

"HIII JAMES!" She cried from behind him making him jump. But smiled when he saw her.

"Hi Darcy!"

"What's up?" She asked. James smile slipped off his face. She was possessed too. Darcy started to get nervous.

"Um James…" He turned and held up a little bag of powder and threw it on her. She coughed and waved it away.

"What the heck?" James raised an eyebrow.

"So you're…not possessed?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Of course not! I'm just act like this because-" She shut her mouth.

"Because what?" He asked. She looked into his eyes. Big mistake, she felt weak in the knees staring into his big puppy dog eyes.

"Because I was upset you were spying on me!" She told him.

"I-I'm sorry." He said taken aback at her harsh tone. She nodded.

"You should be. I could report you for what you did!"

"But why didn't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow looking her in the eyes again. Her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Cause I…" She couldn't finish she turned away but he grabbed her hand.

"You what?"

"I am a nice person?" She replied lamely and ran away. He leaned against the wall and sighed. Now to get that Holy Water.

****

"D-Danielle maybe you should go get some rest or something." Kendall told her as he attempted to push her off him. But she hugged his arm.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked.

"Because something has to wrong with you-you hate me!" He said escaping her grasp.

"Why do I hate you?" She asked making sure they were near the front desk.

"Because I'm in a boy band! And I make fun of you, I'm stupid, I snuck into your room and put glue in your shoes, I listened into to your conversations, I told you you can't play guitar, when you really rock at it and I stole your i-pod!" He blurted out.

"What!" He heard his mom yell. He turned to see his mom popping p from under the desk. "Young man you are in serious trouble!" Kendall was looking back and forth between his Mom and Danielle.

"Bye bye Kendall!" Danielle said sweetly and skipped away.

"What do you have to say for your self?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"My head hurts!" He moaned grabbing his head. Mrs. Durbane came rushing over to Danielle.

"Guess what we get our room back!" She said. Danielle pumped her fist in the air.

"YES!" She cried. Mrs. Durbane scuttled off to find the rest of the girls. Danielle turned and saw James.

"What do you-" But she was cut off by him dumping water on her.

"Demon begone!" He yelled. She slowly wiped water out of her eyes. She looked at him. He dropped his bucket of water.

"You're back?" He whimpered. She nodded.

"I'm back." She cracked her knuckles and began to chase him. Everything was back to normal.

**Wowza! This has been in my notebook forever! I hope you enjoy. Oh and yes Melissa's last name is Sprinkle. It fits her no? I don't own The Hunchback of Notre Dame(Tospy Turvy Day was the song from it)**


	16. Big Time Trouble

**Thank you to those who reviewed sorry it's taken so long my beta, the wonderful Novemberdreamin was on vacation.**

"Alright now that we've gotten even can we please, please, please, go visit them?" Melissa begged. She was back in her normal bright clothes, and in her normal room, back in the girl's normal apartment. Darcy rolled her eyes as she pinned her bangs back in a barrette and admired her usual wardrobe of simple, neutral colored clothing.

"We have double recording time now that Gustavu's better!" She told her and Melissa groaned.

"That sucks!"

"What's up with you? You're craving more Carlos than usual." Darcy pointed out. Melissa blushed and she furtively motioned Darcy closer. Confused and slightly curious, Darcy leaned towards her.

"Carlos and I kissed!" Melissa whispered.

"WHAAAAAA!" Darcy squealed and Melissa slapped her hand over her mouth. Rosie, looking like a sexy country girl with her hair French braided and a short pink gingham dress on, sauntered into the room.

"I heard squealing. What's going on?" Darcy looked at Melissa. Mel grinned.

"Carlos and Melissa kissed!" All three girls shrieked in unison, drawing the last member of their band into the room.

"What on earth?" Danielle asked. She looked at her three friends amusedly from her place in the doorway, looking like a hot rocker chick with her guitar by her side, light blue jeans on and a vintage Aerosmith tee on.

"Speaking of earth, what alien invaded your brain? Remember, the trick is off." Rosie asked, referring to the girls recent personality swap, where Danielle had traded her dark clothes and outlook for Rosie's sarcastic and sultry one.

"I'm not super gloom and doom today." She said with a shrug, " So sue me. Now if we don't leave." She checked Darcy's watch. "NOW- Gusatavu's going to eat us." The girls all grabbed their things and headed out of the hotel towards the studio, passing James and Carlos on the way.

"Hi Melissa!" Carlos said going in for a kiss. Melissa dodged him swiftly and pointed to Danielle.

"Oh. Sorry." He muttered crossing his arms and pouting.

"So you're not still pissed about the whole 'thinking you were possessed by a demon' thing right Danielle?" James asked nervously.

"I'm not bitter about it either!" Darcy told him. He winced back. He remembered when he threw anti-demon dust on her.

"I thought we cleared that up." She smiled a bit and nodded. He smiled back. Danielle scowled at the two.

"Yes I still am very pissed at you. I'd suggest you –and Kendall-stay far away from me." Carlos and James let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Darcy asked. James put his arm around her shoulders and she blushed brilliantly.

"Well babe, Kendall isn't allowed to go within ten meters of ANY girl right now." James replied, as Darcy blushed redder while he started massaging her shoulder. "Wow you are really tense." He noted flirtatiously, continuing his rubbing.

"Uh…" She started to protest, but he really was good with his hands, and her shoulders were kind of tense, so she decided to let him continue. Danielle gritted her teeth and Rosie tried not to squeal.

"Why is he in such big trouble?" Melissa asked Carlos. He shrugged.

"His mom freaked after the um, Danielle flirty." Those words felt so weird coming out of his mouth. "-thingymabob." Melissa giggled but Danielle had had enough.

"Come ON girls!" She grabbed Darcy and Melissa and dragged the two off them away. Rosie gave the boys a sympathetic shrug and went after them.

Running the rest of the way to the studio, they burst into their private sound room to be greeted by Gustavu, already screaming.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO! GET READY! MELISSA DRUMS, ROSIE MICROPHONE, DANIELLE GUITAR, DORY-"

"Darcy! She whined. Gustavu let out a large groan.

"WhatEVER! Now run Cherry Bomb!" He yelled at them. Melissa got situated at her drum set but started to daydream about Carlos. He was so cute and sweet! He was her knight in shining armor! She began to picture Carlos in armor fighting for her love against a creepy guy back in Michigan. She was a beautiful princess that lived in a castle-

"MELISSA PENOPLE SPRINKLE!" Danielle screeched at her. She snapped out of it.

"DANIELLE CHERI WOOFL!" She yelled back. Two could play the full name game.

"Pay attention, we're doing Cherry Bomb!" Darcy told her. Melissa rolled her eyes and began to lazily tap the high hat.

"_Hello Dad Hello Mom, I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!" _Rosie sang. Melissa's thoughts began to slip again. What was a cherry bomb anyway? She pictured a tiny red bomb, but if it was so small could it really do any damage-

"Melissa!" Everybody yelled in unison.

"Sorry!" She said. They all just moaned.

"You have to pay attention! Now run this until its perfect!" Gustavu ordered. Melissa strived to pay attention but there was so much going on right now! And she wasn't the only one screwing up- Rosie wasn't having the best day either.

"Bad nights causin' teenage blues! Get down-um-Get down ladies we've I mean you've got nothing to lose!" She went flat twice, and everyone just sort of stopped playing, watching as Gustavu's face grew redder and redder.

"I give you one stinking day off and when you come back THIS is what you do!"

"Sorry! I just hard a brain fart ok? Won't happen again!" But it did happen again. And again. Finally after Rosie hit a particularly nasty note, Danielle stopped playing.

"DID I SAY STOP?" Gustavu yelled. Danielle played a hard chord that made Gustavu turn the volume down, he pulled off his headphones and cleaned his ear with his pinky while Danielle leaned into Rosie.

"Rosie what the hell is going on with you?" Rosie chewed on the end of her braid.

"Nothing, let's just run it again." But Danielle covered the microphone with her hand.

"Something is wrong and you know it." Darcy nodded along.

"You're always the best you can be, you never make such bad mistakes." She added. Rosie released her braid and snagged the microphone away from Danielle.

"So I'm having an off day. Big deal! Why aren't you guys grilling Mel? She's playing like shit today!" She snapped and Melissa let out a gasp

"I am not." She said, starting to tear up. Kelly quickly tried to come to the rescue.

"You're doing fine Mel!" She assured her through the mike, but Rosie just rolled her eyes.

"Sure, baby her! I'm out of here!" She shouted, stomping out of the studio.

"Rosie! Wait!" Darcy cried. But the door was slammed, and all the girls could do was stare at each other in shocked silence. In the sound booth, Gustavu was massaging his temples.

"I'm not going to yell." He said calmly.

"He's going to yell." Danielle whispered to Darcy, and she nodded back.

"But if Rosie is not back and singing in ten minutes it's going to be BACK ON A PLANE TO MICHIGAN!"

"You said you wouldn't yell!" Melissa said, pointing an accusing finger at him. As Gustavu started to open his mouth in retort, Danielle grabbed Melissa and yanked her out of the room.

"I'll check this level, Mel make sure she hasn't left the building yet, and Darcy search upstairs." Danielle ordered. Melissa gave her a salute and skipped off and Danielle sighed. She looked at Darcy who mock saluted too and went on her way. "Rosie….Rose….Come on Rosie!" She called, heading down a hallway as she searched. Crap, why did Rosie have to go hide in a studio this big?

Melissa skipped down stairs. _Where would Rosie go?_

_The mall!_ She answered her self. _No, she'd stay in the studio, or go back to the hotel. The hotel pool- hey-maybe Carlos will be there… and maybe he would be shirtless... Wait I need to focus on Rosie right now._

"What is with you guys and going missing?" Logan asked her from behind. Startled, she spun around, accidentally whipping him in the face with hair.

"Hey Logan! Have you seen Rosie?" He shook his head no and she let out a sigh.

"I'll help you look" he offered and Melissa smiled.

"Cool! Is Carlos here?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, I think he's in dance practice with James-"

"Thanks!" She said running away, leaving Logan to stand alone, very awkwardly.

"Uh…you're welcome!" He called after her.

**Transition**

Rosie stormed out the door and went into straight into the storage closet. It didn't even matter anymore; they weren't going to get picked. She had ruined all of their chances of becoming famous because of a boy. Guiltless Pleasure was going straight back to the suburbs and Rosie Durbane was never going to be spoken to again, especially by the best friends who's lives she had ruined. She sniffled a bit and pulled her knees to her chest, wishing she had controlled her insane jealousy.

"Rosie?" She faintly heard. "Rosie? Where are you?" It was Logan. She adjusted her dress and cracked open the door, he came over and peered inside. "Rosie? What are you doing in there?" She sniffled again. He went in and sat down next to her.

"Hey." She said softly. Logan had never seen her like this. He'd seen her angry, he'd seen her happy, he'd seen her, ahem, flirty but never, ever had he seen her miserable.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mercedes isn't going to pick our demo." She said. Logan remembered her socking her in the face and he put his arm around her.

"You don't know that" He offered. She gave him a look and he sighed. "I know she said that, but you guys are really good. I haven't heard a quality girl band since…I can't remember the last all girl rock band." He and Rosie laughed a bit.

"The Spice Girls were good." She giggled and Logan laughed along with her.

"They weren't a rock band though!" She nodded. "Anyway, you have an amazing voice, and Danielle, Melissa and Darcy can all play." Rosie found her self grinning. He had listened to their demos!

"You've listened to us?" He blushed a bit. Lucky for him it was very dark in the closet (and crowded for that matter).

"Yeah, haven't you listened to us?" He asked her. Rosie blushed a bit too. She had swiped the CD from Gustavu's desk so she nodded. "What's your favorite song?" He asked, and she thought for a second.

"I love 'The City Is Ours.'" She said.

"Well I like 'Typical Girls.'" He told her and she smiled. "You're voice is beautiful." He added softly resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Thanks." She said, cuddling up to him. Logan smiled, thinking to himself, "Today is a good day."

**Transition**

"Rosie?" Danielle asked opening a door to find Kendall doing voice lessons.

"La-la-la-_la!"_ He sang. She snorted as his voice cracked on a high note.

"Wow Kendall, aren't you a little old for voice cracks?" She heard a girl ask, noticing a blonde girl in the corner with dark eyebrows.

"Be quiet, Jo!" Kendall snapped. The girl, Jo, looked hurt and frowned.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked sitting down next to him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing, sorry I'm just really tired." Danielle closed the door a little more as Jo scooted closer to him. "I had this freaky dream that Danielle got shot in the head and was wandering around the Palm Woods looking for me." He let out a shudder and so did Danielle. He had dreams about her dieing? That was messed up. Jo, apparently thought so too.

"You dream about _Danielle_?"

"I blame Katie for making me watch Chicago, because that's the only reason why she wore a flapper dress!" He shouted, and Danielle felt her cheeks heat up, as she heard Jo's temper flare.

"Ugh KENDALL!"

"What?" He asked scooting away from her. She just let out a huff.

"Do you like me or not?" She asked. He put his hands in the air.

"I thought you said we were just friends!" He was clearly confused. Jo shook her head and headed for the door. 'CRAP' Danielle thought, quickly opening the door.

"Is Rosie in here?" She asked. Jo and Kendall shook their heads. "Uh..." She closed the door and went away. That was so weird.

"Rosie?" She called again. She opened storage room door and found a certain redheaded girl wrapped around Logan in a passionate kiss. The two froze and looked at her. Rosie offered her a tentative smile.

"GET YOUR HORNY ASS BACK IN THE STUDIO!" Danielle yelled. Rosie scrambled up and started to walk to the studio, but not before she turned and gave Logan a huge wink.

"Well this explains why you kept screwing up! You are way too distracted because of a boy!" Danielle scolded. Rosie rolled her eyes and opened the door to the girl's room dressing room to find Melissa and Carlos in full-frontal make out mood. Melissa pulled away from Carlos to give them a glare.

"Do you mind?" She said shutting the door. Danielle just stood there, covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"I can't believe it. If you open another door and we find James all over Darcy I might just hop on a plane to Michigan because that's where we'll all be sent anyway!" She cried. Rosie played with the end of her dress.

"Yeah, that's why we'll get sent home." She muttered.

**Ok, why have you all forgotten me? It seems nobody reviewed my last chapter. :( don't abandon me! (sniff)**


	17. Big Time Plots

**I love my beta NovemberDreamin because she can beta so fast!:)**

Mercedes was thinking. A very dangerous past time for her, especially because she was thinking of ways to destroy Rosie Durbane… and her little band too! Not only had Rosie slugged her in the mouth, but all of her little friends were stealing her boyfriends! Melissa had snagged Carlos from day one, Kendall was to busy thinking of how he 'didn't like' Danielle to pay attention to Mercedes (not that he ever did before) and now Logan and Rosie were an item? She had found out all about it from her trusty paparazzi-to-be, Andre.

"Ok, so what's going on with The Jennifers?" She demanded as she lay by her private pool. Andre flipped through his notebook, squinting as the Hollywood sun shone down on his already dark, Grecian skin. He shook his flippy hair out of his eyes as he found his page.

"Jennifer 1 is dating Ian, aspiring male model and Jennifer 2 is cheating on her diet." He showed her a picture of Jennifer 2 chomping down on a giant burger.

"Now what about _them_?" Andre knew that she was talking about Guiltless Pleasure, her latest stalking obsession. He flipped through his many photographs shot to inform her.

"This is Danielle with Katie, and Kendall yelling at Danielle (and Katie's to the side there). Oh, here is Carlos and Melissa kissing but you see that wisp of brown hair? That's Katie walking to the smoothie bar-" Mercedes grabbed his pictures mid-sentence and threw them into the pool.

"You are supposed to be finding out something that will destroy them! Not stalking some girl!" Andre reached for the picture of Katie doing a cheesy peace sign pose (he had told her it was for a photography class) but Mercedes slapped his hand away. "Do you want to be my dad's publicist or not?" She asked. Andre sighed. He was aiming to be Griffin's publicist- a position to him that was promised to him once he turned eighteen. Well, as long as he played personal-paparazzi for Mercedes until then.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Then go find some actual dirt on them!" He nodded. "NOW!" She screamed, making him scramble away as fast as he could.

-transition-

"YOU WANNA BE FAMOUS! YOU WANNA BE THE ONE WHOSE LIVING THE LIFE!" Melissa sang out, dancing around the apartment. She had on a big necklace Carlos had given her and it was swinging around- getting dangerously close to Mrs. Durbane's fifteen-percent-off lamp. Darcy, on the other hand, was still wrapped in a blanket sleepily watching a cooking show. She groaned and covered her ears.

"Do you have to 'sing' right now?" She asked using air quotes, referring to the fact that Melissa had one of the worst voices in their school and possibly LA.

"It's noon Darc, I can sing as loud as I want! IT'S YOUR MOMENT! YOU CAN OWN IT! IT'S THE AMERICAN DREAM!" Melissa screeched, laughing as Darcy burrowed back under the blanket. Rosie opened the fridge and took out her Fiji water.

"You can keep that CD Mel, I made copies." Darcy sat up and looked at her mini-skirted friend.

"Wait you stole that and made copies?" Rosie nodded. " That's illegal!" Darcy cried. She stood up drag the blanket with her. "We could end up in jail! Juvie! With drug dealers and rapists and and…"

"Calm down will you? I'm not like, selling them or anything! Besides I only made three- one for you, Mel, and me."

"What about Danielle?" There was a moment of complete silence as Darcy realized how dumb that sounded. Melissa flipped her hair back started skipping out of the living room.

"I'm going to go hang out with Camille. See ya!" She continued to skip out the door and bumped into Andre.

"Hey Mel!" He said smiling brightly. She grinned back. "You look nice today!" She spun around in her cute outfit; a pink camisole with a flowing white vest paired with skinny jeans.

"Oh thanks!" Andre scratched his head. He felt bad tricking Melissa, it's was like kicking a puppy…one that was made of ice cream and dreams.

"So, um, tell me; has Danielle ever gotten in… trouble for all the fights she's caused?" He asked, wording his question carefully. Melissa 'psshed'

"Sure! Tons of times! She was always a straight A student though-"

"No criminal record?" he interrupted.

"Well there was that one time…" Melissa looked off into space.

'_Crap not this again! Flashbacks suck!'_ He thought angrily.

"Can I hear about it?" He asked through clenched teeth. Melissa gave him a skeptical look before her eyes caught something over his shoulder.

"Hi Katie!" She cried and Andre nearly dropped his camera. He spun and saw the cutest, smartest, funniest, coolest twelve year old at the Palm Woods.

"Hi Katie! How's it going?" He asked casually. Katie shrugged. "Have you checked out the Palm Words lately?" Katie nodded. The Palm Words was a gossip website about everything that goes on at the Palm Woods.

"I can't believe Mac is dating Julianne!" She said. Andre grinned, _he_ had written that story. Of course it had to be anonymous, which is why he couldn't tell Katie all about it. Meanwhile, Melissa had headed down the hall so the two were alone to talk. She ran into Danielle, who was holding her guitar while she attempted to write a new song.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" She asked settling next to her. Danielle smirked.

"Not much, Ditzy Dutch. Just writing a new song. Gustavu said we need a love song, but I'm not going to do a sellout, idiotic, pop-"

"It should be called Heart of Glass!" Melissa told her. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Melissa, Blondie sings a song called Heart of Glass." She showed off her shoes that had BLONDIE written on them in big purple letters- the ones that she never took off.

"We should do a remake of it!" Melissa said. Danielle was about to tell her how dumb that idea was but she hesitated. If Gustavu could re-write the theme into a guitar part…it could work.

"That is…brilliant!" She gave Melissa a hug and Melissa slipped her headphones on to her head.

"You should listen to these guys! They are awesome!" Danielle winced as the loud pop music entered her ears.

"You know I don't like pop…" But Melissa had disappeared. She sighed and leaned back. She closed her eyes and listened to the sellout, idiotic, pop songs.

-transition-

"Now you know I don't approve of your behavior." Mrs. Knight was giving Kendall her typical speech for whenever she un-grounded him. He nodded quickly, thinking about how he was so ready to get back into that pool…

"And that you shouldn't be mean to people and try to get along with them even if they don't agree with you."

"Yes, yeah, uh-huh gotcha. Can I please go to the pool?" He asked fidgeting and Mrs. Knight sighed.

"Fine." She said. Kendall pumped his fist in the air, gave his mom a hug and rushed down to the pool, leaping right in.

"CANNONBALL!" He cried. He splashed a couple of people but couldn't be bothered to care, and just floated in the water on his back. James floated by on a raft, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Do you think I should go do my homework?" James asked him. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. They never did homework! That's what Logan was for!

Logan who was at a table, doing homework rolled his eyes.

"Roooooosie! I don't get it!" He heard Darcy whine. Logan snapped his head up. Darcy had her head on the table and Rosie, wearing a tankini top and matching neon bottoms, rolled her eyes. She grabbed a pencil.

"It's Buffon's Needle problem! IT'S A FREAKING PROBABLITY PROBLEM! P equals two L divided by pi D! Use integral calculus."

"What does that mean?" Darcy asked weakly. Rosie rolled her eyes and Logan dropped his pencil. Everybody stared at Rosie.

"What? Just because I'm hot and need two pairs of shoes for every outfit I can't be smart?" She snapped before she stood up and walked into the lobby. Logan trailed behind her, stalking her until she turned to face him with one perfectly-shaped brow raised.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She casually licked her lips, a shiver went down Logan's spin.

"You…you know what integral calculus is." He said. She shrugged.

"I supposed I do. I prefer geometry though." She said checking her nails. They had little microphones on them, but Logan wasn't paying attention to her nails. He took a risk.

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her flush against him before crushing his lips against hers. She responded instantaneously and eagerly. She tilted her head and ran her fingers through his soft, dark hair. He had grabbed a handful of her hair and leaned against her until she was pressed against the wall. His hand slid down her waist to her thigh and she opened her mouth slightly letting his tongue enter her mouth.

Now for a twelve year old boy this was a very…grown up scene to see. But Andre jerked his head away from the startling sight and snuck past them into the records of the permanent guests.

"Melissa Sprinkle…" He muttered grabbing the file. "Rose Durbane…Darcy Yakamura …Danielle….Danielle?" He couldn't find a Danielle Woolf anywhere. He bit his lip nervously. This was bad. He noticed another file, and his eyes widened.

"No. Way."

-transition-

Kendall was enjoying his freedom to its fullest. He had raced around the Palm Woods with Carlos, played a round of pool volleyball with James, and he even did some acting practice with Camille and Melissa. There was only one thing left to do- bug the hell out of Danielle. He went over to the park where he saw her asleep, eyes closed and listening to music. He ran up to her.

"HI DANI!" She jumped and glared.

"I see mommy let you out." She snapped.

"Well _Dani-_ I thought I had you figured out. But I guess even the people you know best can surprise you." He took a seat next to her.

"What the hell are you smoking?" She asked. Kendall picked up her CD player.

"I'm glad you like our songs. I guess boy bands_ are_ real bands." Kendall grinned victoriously and Danielle ripped it from his hands and took off her ear phones.

"I do NOT like your stupid little band. Melissa gave it to me and…" She looked behind him and she froze- here eyes going wide.

"Danielle…" Kendall asked, snapping his fingers in her face and looking rather concerned. She looked at him nervously.

"I will admit to the entire Palm Woods that I like Big Time Rush if you pretend to be my boyfriend for the next ten minutes."

"What?" He was interrupted by somebody calling her name.

"DANIELLE!" A very good looking boy ran up to them. He had on leather jacket and a Rolling Stones shirt. Danielle's tan skin paled. He had dark brown hair and snake bite piercings, with the tips of his hair dyed red. Kendall glared at him. Something seemed off about him.

"Guy! I didn't know you were here." She said forcing a bit of happiness into her tone. He opened his arms.

"Surprise! My band got picked! Crazy huh?"

"Insane." She agreed. He went in for a hug but Kendall stood up and got between them.

"Kendall Knight." He introduced himself.

"Guy Reynolds." The two stepped away so they were both facing Danielle.

"So Dani-"

"Danielle." Kendall and Danielle corrected him. He sighed.

"Sorry, I always forget."

"How do you know each other?" Kendall asked.

"We used to date! Back in good ole' Michigan! But this one," He motioned to Danielle. "Wouldn't join up with Toxic Radio, my band, and we had to split. How about you two?" Danielle looked at Kendall with big pleading eyes.

"We…are….dating. Each other." He forced out. Guy's eyebrows rose and Kendall awkwardly and slowly put his arm around Danielle's shoulders. Danielle smiled really big.

"Well please don't let me interrupt. Great seeing you Danielle, nice to meet you Kendall." He waved goodbye. The second he was out of sight Danielle and Kendall split apart.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. Danielle groaned and plopped down in the grass.

"Guy. My ex. We had a really, REALLY bad break up and if he saw me single…he'd just think I'm still hung up over him or something, which I'm not! I just haven't meet any decent guys lately…" Kendall crossed his arms.

"Well if we are going to fake date. I want more then you getting off your high horse."

"I'm not paying you." She told him. "Man whore." She muttered under her breath. He shook his head.

"You are going to be a good little girlfriend." He said with a big smile.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He smiled even more.

"Well girlfriend I would like a foot rub."

"And I'd like to spit in your face." She growled. He shook his head.

"Not if you don't want me to go right up to Guy and tell him the truth…" She let out an angry sigh.

"Give me your damn foot."

-transition-

"James this is kind of pointless. Neither of us can figure this out." Darcy said as James rubbed his head.

"I fake read a dictionary for three days, I must have absorbed something!" He told her. She sighed.

"I think what you absorbed was that word." She muttered. She saw three guys in all black with lip rings and shivered. Goths always kind of creeped her out.

"Darcy-Waaaaaarcy!" One of them called. Two ran over to her. James raised an eyebrow. Why were these not attractive boys coming to talk to Darcy?

"Damn! I can't believe it!" One with green hair said. The other one, with a lip, eyebrow, and nose ring stood quietly next to him.

"Hi AJ, Tom." She said looking down. James gave them his angry face.

"Who are you?" He asked. He scooted his chair a little closer to Darcy.

"He's AJ and I'm Tom, bassist and drummer of Toxic Radio!" The boy with the lip ring said. The two high-fived.

"Damn, Yakamura, I can't believe your dopey little band got in!" Tom laughed.

"What were you guys called? The Sugar Puffs?" AJ asked making Tom laugh more.

"The Girl Scouts? Flowers and Kittens?" They continued, and James glared at them.

"Guiltless Pleasure." She said but they didn't really hear it.

"Let's see the brain-dead blonde one…Melissa and of course the Rose." Tom said smiling broadly when he mentioned 'the Rose'. "Bad ass Danielle and widdle baby Darcy."

"It was great! They would all just crowd around Darcy so nobody could _hurt her_."

"Then Danielle would yell when we pointed her out!" They burst out laughing again.

"Hey shut up!" James yelled. They both scowled at him.

"What did you say pretty boy?" AJ snarled. James stood up, using his superior height to tower over them.

"Leave Darcy alone." He said darkly. The two nodded and ran away. "Who were those idiots?" He asked offering a hand to Darcy.

"Two boys from my old school." She hugged him. "Thanks." She murmured into his chest, and he squeezed her back.

"Anytime." She looked back and saw Mercedes hugging Danielle's ex boyfriend.

Now why would she be doing that?

**The plot thickens! Dun dun dun! Thanks reviewers it's good to know I'm not forgotten. (Difficult-not Impossible)**


	18. Interlude or Big Time Love Spell

**Hey this is still on hiatus, but I found that I had made a Halloween special around last October featuring Guitless Pleasure and Big Time Rush! Well here it is, I'll be posting the second half soon. I'll try to get to this story as soon as I can! Enjoy!**

All seemed well at Palm Woodsylvania. As well as it could seem with witches and demons and zombies running around.

Not to mention those vampires and werewolves, seriously, who okayed have mortal enemies living in the same hotel?

But things have a habit of going horribly wrong, especially in Halloween themed fanfictions…

Melissamaid, the resident merperson of Palm Woodsylvania rolled her eyes. Ghost Bitters was such a drama queen. Melissamaid was lounging in the pool; she was part fish after all and couldn't stay on land to long.

Not that she would want to come out of the pool. Unlike Ariel, she was completely covered in light pink scales, her blonde hair was always dripping and she smelled like seaweed whenever she went somewhere.

_Old_ seaweed. She kicked her webbed feet and began to more laps in the pool. Her best friend Rosie Kruger was at the edge of the pool thinking.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Melissamaid bubbled. Rosie raised her hand that had long iron nails on it and waved it nonchalantly.

"Oh nothing." She began to play with her red hair, a surprising feet what with the long, murderous nails. Melissamaid splashed a bit of water at her.

"Tell me!" Rosie sighed and turned to her submerged friend.

"How the heck is this concert going to work? I mean, you can't leave the water! Darcy is falling to pieces and Danielle…" Suddenly there was a huge puff of red smoke and a loud guitar chord. It cleared to reveal a young woman dressed in all black dress with dark make up and a guitar in her hands.

"Yes? What about Danielle?" She asked. Rosie breathed a sigh of relief.

"You've got to stop doing that! I could have used this!" She warned her showing Danielle her deadly hand. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Like you'd actually use that. You might break a nail." She said with a smirk. Rosie glared and made a mental note to find her file so she could start taking care of it again.

"Dani! How can we perform if I can't leave the water?" Melissamaid cried nearly rising completely out of the water. Danielle raised her hands to calm her down.

"Don't worry! Dr. Rocque is going to help us…" The girls all stared at her. They were all thinking the same thing. Danielle grumbled.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hello? You're a witch!"

"Sorceress."

"Hag, whatever! You can make Mel human for the night!" Rosie Kruger said leaping off the pool floor.

"No way! I won't use magic for personal gain! Magic is a privilege not a right, it is a delicate-"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Melissamaid began to blubber. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Come on Melissamaid," But the mergirl's crying didn't stop. Danielle crossed her arms.

"I'm not using my magic on you." She said. She slammed a chord on her guitar and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Danielle reappeared in her apartment that was decorated very suspiciously like the Black lagoon. She laid down her guitar, the source of her magic and propped her feet up on the log-like table. She closed her eyes and tried to get in a little rest.

She then heard the familiar creaking of a sarcophagus door. She turned to see the last member of her band Darcy stumble out.

"Mmmmm!" Darcy cried to say. The little mummy girl was wrapped head to toe in bandages; she even has a little skirt made out of wrappings. Danielle got up and removed the bandage from her mouth.

"Thanks, but I was trying to say that we're performing _with _Big Time Rush!" She winced for protection.  
"WHAT?" Danielle cried. "I'm not working with that self-hating werefreak! He's giving monsters a bad name, polluting normal's brains with the idea that being different isn't cool not to mention-" Darcy debating going back into the sarcophagus.

Danielle claimed to hate Big Time Rush; she also _claimed_ to hate Kendall. While she was ranting, Darcy snuck her way to the lobby. Being a mummy she walked rather slowly. She sat down on the couch and tried to see if Rosie was near by.

"Why hello there." A voice murmured in her ear. She jumped back, letting out a little squeal of terror. The owner of the voice was the very handsome, very sparkly James Diamond.

"H-hi James." She squeaked. James gave her a toothy smile.

"So how are you this fine, fine night?" He asked closing the gap she had made between them. She felt blood rush to her cheeks, and James smelled the blood that rushed to her cheeks.

"I-I need to go." She stood up and turned but James was there.

"Come on, I don't bite!" He said giving her an even bigger smile. She shuttered a little.

"I'm late for something, sorry see you later." She said not looking him in the eye and rushing past him. James snapped in disappointment and reappeared by the pool.

"Mummies and vampires don't mix dude, give it up." He looked at Kendall who was sitting next to him nervously checking the sky.

"Everything can mix with this." He said giving his cape a flourish. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, have you seen Danielle?" He asked glancing at James nervously.

"Sorceresses and werewolves don't mix." James said sarcastically putting his hands behind his head. Kendall stood up and scoffed.

"Yeah, I know that. Like I'd ever want to date that witch!" He snapped. He turned to see Katie glaring at him. "Uh…hey little sis?" He tried giving her a sheepish smile.

"I'm so not turning you normal." She said beginning to walk away. Kendall tried to stop her but it was no use.

"Way to go. Seen my arm anywhere?" Logan asked as he limped up to the guys. They shook their heads no. Kendall ran off to try and find Danielle.

He needed her help.

"So, what you're telling me is that Griffin wants us normal?" Melissamaid, still in the pool, asked in disbelief.

"Uhhuuuuh." FrankenCarlos groaned. Mel splashed.

"That's stupid. I like being a mermaid!" She said making little whirlpools with her feet.

"You pretty as mermaid." FrankenCarlos assured her. Melissamaid blushed.

"Aww thanks!" She giggled. "I like you as a monster too." FrankenCarlos laughed a bit too and playfully hit her.

Unfortunately, he doesn't know his own strength and sent her flying into the deep end.

"Carlos sorry! Carlos sorry!" He cried running over to her.

"He'd better be sorry." Rosie muttered. She adjusted her red and gray stripped dress, it was a little short on her and rather torn. She kind of wanted to be a normal; her hand was such a pain. She saw Logan searching for his arm. Her eyes lit up.

"Lightning," She cooed, the wonder dog ran up to her. "Give me Logan's arm. Gimme Logan's arm!" She baby talked. The dog barked and came back with it.

"Hey Logan!" She cried. He spun around; if he wasn't dead he would have blushed.

"H-hi Rosie. Um…killed anybody in their dreams lately?" He asked awkwardly, if he had his right arm he would have began to wring his hands.

"Nah kicked the habit." She said waving her arm, "So is this your arm?" She asked presenting it to him.

"Righty! Thanks-" But she began to walk away. "Hey!"

"What's up?" She asked swinging the arm a bit.

"My arm?" He asked expectantly reaching for it. She thought about it. She gave him a devilish smile.

"Come and get it zombie boy." She said beginning to run away. He was always chasing after her, it seemed.

Kendall knocked on Danielle's door hurriedly. She played a few note from "Stairway to Heaven" and the door opened.

"Oh lookey here. It's Mr. "wah wah I wanna be a normal'." She snapped. He growled a bit at her.

"Thanks Ms. 'I'm a total witch.'" She rolled her eyes.

"I am a sorceress thank you." She snapped. "What are you doing here anyway?" He took a deep breath, this was a terrible time to ask her a favor.

"I need to be normal?" He said quietly. She put her guitar down and stamped up to him.

"No. You. Don't."

"Danielle you don't under-"

"I understand, you care more about your stupid boy band image then you care about being what you are. Being a monster is nothing to be ashamed of! Its self hating monsters like _you_ that give us a bad name!" She yelled. The books on the bookcase were beginning to shake.

"I'm not self hating, I don't like wanting to kill people once every month! Is that ok with you?" He countered. She clenched her fists in frustration.

"You don't get it!" She stormed back to the couch

"I have a date tonight ok? I need to be normal for my date!" He admitted. Danielle froze. She slowly turned with a raised eyebrow.

"With who?"

"Jo." Kendall said a bit surprised. He didn't think Danielle would've cared.

"Oh." She said followed by an uncomfortable silence. "I thought you were just friends." She said awkwardly grabbing her guitar. Kendall shifted from foot to foot.

"Yeah, but she wants to give it a shot and I don't want the whole werewolf thing to come between us." He explained.

"You know, it won't work unless you tell her." Danielle was focusing on her finger position. Kendall groaned.

"I know, I know. I'll tell her eventually but not tonight ok!" Danielle glared at him.

"I know you thinks it's 'for her own good' or that she's too stupid to figure it out, but don't lie to girls."

"It's not a lie really." Kendall said covering his eyes. Danielle started playing "In Bloom". "It's just not the whole truth." His head felt a little fuzzy.

_Why am I even going on this date with Jo? _He wondered. _I don't like her!_ Danielle had stopped playing. He looked at her kind of funny. A sly grin spread across his face.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked her. Danielle's eyes widened. He looked at her dreamily.

"That's not what I wanted to happen!" She hissed at her guitar. "That's not the charm I cast!"

"That's so cute! You talk to your guitar!" He cried happily. He reached out to try and hug her but she dodged him.

"Kendall, please get out of here!" She said angrily. His face fell.

"But-but-but-" He whined trying to wrap his arms around her waist. She immediately slapped them away. He leaned in and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Damn it Kendall!" She shrugged him off. She was pretty sure the wereboy had sniffed her. She shuddered.

"I don't want to be anywhere you're not." He mumbled. He hugged her, and this time he pulled her on to the couch. She felt anger surge inside her. The table began to shake, so did the books.

Kendall brought her closer to him and let out a happy sigh. She flipped around in his arms and punched him in the gut. He let out a gasp of air.

"Get out of my house _now_ or I will…" she paused and looked at his face. The pure sorrow on it almost touched her heart. "Or I won't…" She clenched her teeth. "Or I won't go on a date with you."

He sprang up and ran out of the house with his werewolf speed. She let out a sigh of relief. She picked up her guitar.

"Now why would you make him fall in love with me? I was casting a forgetting spell!" Her guitar let out a squeal of notes. A spell book fell off the bookshelf.

"Un-do and break up spells. Huh." She picked it up. "By Y. Oko. Weird."She flipped through it.

"To undo a Love Spell! I need…newt, got it, toads, got'em, tears of a vampire." She thought about it for a moment. Could she make James cry?

"I'll get them soon, ear of manatee, breath of ghost, hair of Paris? Where I am going to get this stuff!"She looked at her guitar. It let out a little riff that flipped her to the next page.

She read the instructions. "Or to undo a love spell, either the castor or the castee must have their true love kiss them? What kind of an effed up spell is this?" She threw the book down.

True love! How ridiculous. She knew her true love wasn't at Palm Woodsylvania, so she wasn't going to get kissed.

Kendall's true love wasn't here either. Nope.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
